Finding the Way Back
by NoxIris63
Summary: When Howl proposes to Sophie, Sophie cannot help but feel doubt in their future as well as her own future. Little do they know is the doubt that fills Sophie is really a witch, planning to take over Sophie's body.
1. The Proposal

**Hello all! I have not written anything in what, more than a year? That is because I have been busy, and the wonders of anime and manga have left me. Although this has happened, I will not allow for it to take away Miyazaki's work from me. I have been having a _Howl's Moving Castle_ urge lately and it has inspired me to write once more! (I am seriously excited about this!) So comments are appreciated and I hope you enjoy this! :) PS- I apologize with updating; however I hope to update once a week!**

**I do not own _Howl's Moving Castle _or any of the characters. Any OC's though, I do own.**

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

How would I be able to describe the experience placed before me? Here I am, living in a castle, one of the last places I could ever imagine being in. I am with the man of my dreams and have the privilege of living with the sweetest child, a clever demon, a not-so-sweet ex-witch, and a family dog. These past few months have blown my mind, but now that the war is over, these times should be smoother, correct? After all, Howl and I are planning on marrying each other soon and starting a family. Why do I get the feeling that something terrible is going to happen though? I am hoping that all of the doubt in my mind is from that cursed war, but the back of mind keeps telling me that it something bad is coming. I have no idea what that is, but I hope that it is not too bad.

Yours truly,

Sophie

* * *

><p>Sophie Hatter closed the journal on her lap and sighed as she put it in the brown nightstand next to her bed. The young woman felt her mind clutter with the doubts of the future as she felt herself fall into sadness. Life has been better since she has started living with Howl and her new-found family, but it has started causing her stress, worrying about Howl. The Witch of the Waste told her it was the consequence of being in love. Sophie did not believe it at first, but after she thought about it, she could see how love could cause her to worry about everything in front of her. Furthermore, she could only hope that it would all diminish in due time, but she knew that that would not happen.<p>

Sophie glanced up as she noticed her bedroom door open softly.

"Sophie? Are you alright?" Howl walked in Sophie's room and closed the door behind him as he made his way over to the silver-haired girl's bed. "You look as though you have been crying. You can tell me anything, love."

Sophie looked at Howl and shook her head. "I feel as if I am doubting the future, Howl. Not us, but I feel as if something bad is bound to happen."

Howl frowned slightly and sat on the blue quilt on Sophie's bed. "When have you started feeling this way?"

"Since I came here. It has been pestering me for a while, but I have been able to ignore it. After the war, it has grown stronger and makes me fear of the future. Howl, I know that I shouldn't be worried or afraid since the war is finally over, and you are safe. I am thankful for that." Howl wiped a tear from Sophie's eye and held her hand. Sophie showed a small smile before continuing. "Why do I feel like this, Howl? I don't want to leave here or leave you."

Howl took Sophie in his arms and looked into her eyes. "Sophie, if you do not want to leave, you do not have to. If you want to stay here, then you will. You have to trust me, Sophie. And I know that the future looks bright for us." Howl kissed Sophie's forehead and smiled at her. "You will always be here, Sophie. I love you, and always will."

"Howl, I love you too, and never want to leave." Sophie felt her eyes flood with tears as Howl held her close. All she wanted was to live this moment with her and Howl forever and not worry about it ending. According to Howl, it would never end, but Sophie kept crying over the fact that she felt as though it would end.

"Sophie, look at me, please." Sophie looked up at Howl who kissed her lips gently. "I will never let anything happen to us and our family. Please take that to heart. It's my promise to you."

Sophie nodded as she dried up her tears. "Thank you, Howl."

Howl nodded his head and kissed Sophie's forehead. "You are precious to me, always remember that."

Howl got up and held his hand out for Sophie. "I want you to come with me, Sophie. I have something to show you."

Sophie felt herself smile as she saw Howl's contagious smile. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. After all, she was very lucky to have Howl in her life. The girl grasped Howl's hand and felt herself get whisked away from her room to the living room where Calcifer was the only light besides the few candles in the room. "Howl, why are the lights off? What's going on?" Sophie glimpsed at Calcifer who was smiling at the couple.

"Sophie…" Howl got down on one knee and held Sophie's hand. "I know that we have been thinking about it, but I want it to be known to everyone. I want everyone to know that I love Sophie Hatter. That she is the only beautiful girl for me and I would not have it any other way. Sophie, I love you and always will." Howl reached over to Calcifer to grab a dark box. When he opened the box Sophie gasped and felt tears coming to her eyes. "So, Sophie Hatter, will you be with me for the rest of our lives? Will you be my wife?"

Sophie smiled and nodded furiously. "Yes. Yes! I will! Sophie jumped on Howl to embrace him as tears flew from her eyes. Howl laughed heartedly and took Sophie's left hand and placed the ring on it.

"This ring," Howl explained to Sophie, "was made by magic and will never break nor fall apart. It will always lead you back to me if you are ever lost or uncertain. I have made this for you Sophie, in thanks for your support and love you have shown me."

Sophie looked at the gold ring with love. The ring had a diamond in the center surrounded by a heart made of rubies. "It is beautiful, Howl!" Sophie squealed as she hugged Howl again.

Howl laughed full-heartedly and twirled Sophie around in the air as he celebrated. When Sophie landed, she gazed at Howl and felt her face moving closer to his. Their lips touched and the kiss deepened, showing their passion for one another. As Howl moved his tongue between Sophie's lips, a door slammed, and the two jumped in unison.

"Did she say yes, Master Howl?"

The couple watched as the little boy led an old witch and his dog from outside of the house into the living room. Markl jumped by Sophie and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please tell me you said yes, Sophie! Please!"

Sophie laughed as she watched Markl being pulled back by the Witch of the Waste. "Let them talk," the witch stated as she rolled her eyes.

Howl roared with laughter as he grabbed Sophie by the waist and pulled her into him. "Yes, Markl, she did say yes."

Markl smiled a wide tooth smiled as he hugged Sophie and Howl. "We are going to be a bigger family soon? Right?"

The whole room laughed as they glanced at Sophie and Howl. "We will have to work on that then," Howl laughed.

Sophie looked at Howl and rolled her eyes but continued to laugh. Everything was starting to fit into place, and Sophie felt as if nothing was going to go wrong anymore. For the first time in a while, Sophie did not have doubts about the future. She was finally happy.

Calcifer spoke up, "Well, it's about time you two are getting married. I've been waiting for this for the longest time!"

The Witch of the Waste shook her head and said, "I think everyone has."

"We are going to become a bigger family!" Markl yelled as he was running around. "Sophie and Master Howl are getting married!"

Howl laughed louder and held Sophie closer. "We have a lot of work ahead of us, Sophie. Sophie?"

Sophie felt her world grow darker as she grew dizzy. Voices were filling her head from everyone in the room and before she knew it, her vision gave way to darkness in which she felt herself falling into.

Deeper and deeper she fell until darkness was all she could see. When she hit the ground, Sophie started walking, trying to find her way out. There were neither walls nor ceilings within reaching distance. All around her, she could hear the calls of her name from the various people she had grown to love.

"Sophie! Sophie!"

Sophie quickly turned around to face a figure lighting up the darkness. It was a woman with raven black hair and cream colored skin with purple eyes.

"Do I know you?" Sophie asked cautiously.

The figure smiled evilly and shook her head. "Not yet. But you will, Sophie Hatter. I will be the one who will visit your dreams and cause doubt in your mind. I am the one who will slowly take over your body. After all, I was Howl's first fiancé, and if I may add, his only fiancé."

Sophie gasped and glared at the woman. "Who are you?"

The woman laughed and disappeared as the surroundings around Sophie became brighter. The next thing she knew, Sophie was in her bed groaning from the weight that settled in the pit of her stomach. _Why do I feel like this? And who was that? How did she enter through my mind? And why does she want to take over my body?_


	2. The Witch

**Hi all! Happy Halloween! Well, I have no idea why, but I have been on a writing spree! I have finished another chapter! Woo! I hope that you enjoy this, and please, give me your feedback because I greatly appreciate it! Thank you!**

How can I put this? Everything was happy and fine. I have finally finished Sophie's ring and proposed to her. She said yes immediately, and I knew that this was only the beginning of something good. I knew since the moment I met her that she was special- the one for me. How is it that she fainted after the fact that everyone was happy? She never fainted before, and I am getting worried. Maybe something is going on with her that I cannot see. But if so, what exactly?

Howl

* * *

><p>Sophie woke up in her bed and felt her head throb from the impact of the ground earlier. She did not know how to explain the dream she just experienced. A random pale woman coming to her through her mind and telling Sophie that she was going to take over her body? <em>I need to tell Howl<em> , Sophie thought as she tried to get up.

_**Like you can do that. I won't let you.**_

Sophie gasped at the voice in her mind. So the dream was true. There was someone else taking over her mind.

"Sophie, you're up," Howl whispered as he reached over to hold Sophie's hand. "How are you feeling?"

Sophie blinked out her thoughts before thinking. "I'm fine, I think…"

"You made us worried, fainting like that. You never fainted before. Are you getting a cold?" Howl put his hand on Sophie's forehead. "No… Is there something you need to tell me?"

Sophie sat up and held Howl's hand with both of her hands. "Howl, when I fainted I…."

_**You can't say anything Sophie. I won't let you. Try if you want, but you cannot speak of this curse. It was destined on you since Howl met you,**_ the voice laughed maliciously inside of Sophie's head.

_I will tell him! I can!_ Sophie fought back. "I went to my subconscious where I saw..." Sophie felt as if her tongue tied itself together. _This is like the curse I was put on before!_

"You saw what, Sophie?" Howl looked concerned as he noticed the signs of struggle on Sophie's face. "Are you sure everything is ok?"

_**Tell him yes, Sophie.**_

_No! _Sophie felt her head sting slowly and gain more pain once she told the other voice no. _Stop!_ Sophie felt like crying over the pain in her head. "It… it stings so much!" Sophie grabbed onto her head as she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. "Make it stop!"

"Sophie!" Howl threw his hands on Sophie's head as he murmured spells to help Sophie.

_**I will stop it if you tell him nothing is wrong with you. It is all a headache Sophie. Aftershock from the faint. Go on, tell him.**_

Sophie felt herself give up as her eyes glistened with tears. "S-sorry, Howl. I think it was just a headache from the fall earlier. T-that's all." Sophie felt the pressure relieve itself off of her head as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Howl looked at his fiancé with a troubled look. "Are you sure you are ok, Sophie?"

Sophie nodded her head. "I just need some food." Sophie stood to get up, but her legs locked in place and she started stumbling to the ground. Howl caught her and shook his head.

"Let me help you to the table. You need your strength back."

_**Yes… I need strength to take over your body.**_

Sophie bit her lower lip and felt herself growing faint. _What do you want with me?_

"Here we go," Howl stated as he led Sophie to a wooden chair. The living room was bright with green wallpaper and light hardwood floors. Yellows and pinks were spread throughout the room and a bouquet of yellow roses were on the table. "The roses are for you, Sophie," Howl smiled as he kissed Sophie's cheek.

_**This room is too bright…**_

_Good._ Sophie felt herself grow stronger over the presence in her mind as she felt her appetite come to her. She watched Howl bring over some bread and cheese with Sophie's favorite tea to the table.

Howl's eyes looked dark due to the circles around his eyes from lack of sleep. "Here you go, Sophie. Eat up, love."

Sophie nodded and took a bite of her bread and cheese. She smiled as she felt the textures of the food on her tongue and the fulfillment it gave her stomach once she swallowed it. "How long was I out for?"

"For at least seven hours," Howl whispered.

"Seven hours?" Sophie exclaimed. "Howl, it's at least three in the morning! Were you staying up that whole time? Oh my gosh, I feel bad… Howl, go to bed now. You need sleep. I will be fine," Sophie smiled.

Howl chuckled at Sophie's expressions. "Fine, but you need to get at least a few more hours of sleep too…" Howl kissed Sophie's lips and smiled. "Good night, Sophie. I love you."

"And I love you," Sophie smiled. She watched Howl climb the stairs to his room before looking over to Calcifer. "Calcifer, I need you to help me."

Calcifer rose from the hearth and glanced at Sophie. "What do you need? Because I could sure use a small snack," the fire smiled.

Sophie grabbed her bread and gave it to Calcifer willingly. After the demon ate it, he looked back up at Sophie. "So what is it that you need?"

"I have a problem… a wi…"

_**Don't say it. You will regret saying it if you do…**_

Calcifer eyed Sophie. "A what? A witch?" The demon analyzed the girl before him and shook his head. "How do you get yourself into all of these curses?"

_I did not say anything, _Sophie taunted the voice. "My tongue is tied like last time," Sophie frowned. "And I really do not know what to do because I am controlled."

Calcifer raised his fiery brows as he continued to examine the girl. "Ok, Sophie. Do not say anything else about this witch to anyone. You are fine with me since I can tell that she is scared by me."

_**I bet… **_

Calcifer glared past Sophie as if he was looking into Sophie, herself.

_**Okay, maybe a little scared. **__**Beware Sophie, I will come back to you soon enough.**_

Sophie felt herself breathe a sigh of relief as she felt the other spirit lay dormant for the time being.

Calcifer gave Sophie a distraught look. "I do not know how to cure this one. Come to me if she gives you any problems though. I may not know what to do, but Howl would know what to do."

"I cannot tell him. She already threatened me not to say anything and even harmed me."

"Then, try to talk to her for now. Her presence is very familiar for some reason though… are you allowed to give me any hints as to who it may be?"

Sophie opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. In defeat, the young woman frowned and shook her head.

Calcifer grunted. "Howl needs to know about this…"

"I do not want any more pain though!"

"I know," Calcifer whispered. "I need to think of a way, but until then, you should figure out what the witch wants and stall her. And whatever you do, do not let her take control of you."

Sophie nodded solemnly. She never knew that a simple feeling of doubt would lead to this.

_**Sophie? Let's talk. You know, like that Fire Demon suggested? I want to get to know you better so I can act just like you when I take over your body.**_

Sophie drew a sharp intake of breath and felt her eyes water. "Find out soon, Calcifer. Please!" she spoke to the fire demon as she felt her legs move her body to her room. The girl felt tears running down her cheeks as she prayed that this was all a dream.

"I will Sophie," the fire whispered, "I promise."


	3. The Meddling

**Sorry for the wait! I have been busy with college lately, and of course this week is exam week! Woo... Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Please review! I would really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Howl's Moving Castle_, only my character Melinda.**

* * *

><p>Sophie has been getting paler and paler these past few days. She acts like there is nothing wrong around Howl and Markl, but only she and I know that she has a witch inside of her. I told her I would help if I could, but I don't think I can. She puts herself in these situations with difficult spells to break, and I have no idea how. We need to find out how to get rid of this soon, or it may be very well too late.<p>

Calcifer

* * *

><p>"Calcifer, do you know if anything is wrong with Sophie?"<p>

The fire demon glanced up at the wizard and sighed. "I know something is going askew, but I have no idea what it is. There is another witch in this house. That's all I can tell."

Howl felt his brow furrow as he sat in the chair by the fire. "How did you let another witch in?"

"Not my fault. Really," Calcifer shrugged. "She's harmless for now."

Howl raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Is that what is affecting Sophie?" Sophie has been getting weaker lately, the wizard thought.

"Howl, all I can say is that she is in trouble and needs help. But be careful. I really don't know what is going on inside of her. Only Sophie knows that."

_**So tell me, how long have you been with Howl? What have you done with him? Anything I need to know about MY future husband?**_

Sophie felt her head sting with the thoughts of the witch as she curled up in her bed. _He is my future husband; not yours. Also I think it is my turn asking questions. Who are you?_

Sophie heard the inner voice cackle before answering. _**My name is Melinda. I am the witch that Howl fell in love with several years ago- before you came, that is. But I know that he has not lost those feelings for me. **_

_I thought he loved the Witch of the Waste._

_**That was merely infatuation.**_

Sophie glanced up as she heard a knock from the door.

_**Here, ask Howl about me. I will let you only if you say that that Witch of the Waste told you about me.**_

"Sophie, are you doing okay?" Howl walked into the room with a tray of soup and a cup of tea. "I brought you lunch," he smiled.

Sophie sat up and grinned over Howl's kindness. "Thank you," she whispered as she took the cup of tea. "Howl, I have a question."

Howl walked over to Sophie's bed and sat by her, wrapping his arm around the silver-haired woman. "Ask anything. But first, is everything ok, Sophie? You have been becoming weaker and paler. Is there something wrong?"

Sophie casted a blank look. "I… I don't know, Howl. I can't really say." _If you get the picture._

Howl's eyes lit up for second before showing a discreet nod. _Of course…_ he thought as he gave the bowl of soup to Sophie. "It's vegetable," Howl mentioned. "I made it just for you. I may not be the best cook, but it's enough," Howl smiled.

Sophie picked up a spoon and lifted the soup to her lips. After blowing on it lightly, Sophie let the soup touch her tongue and felt herself dancing in the melodies of flavors. "Howl! It's wonderful!"

"Good!" Howl laughed.

Sophie continued to eat the rest of the soup while Melinda grew cold. _**He never made me anything…**_

_Shush up. _

Howl looked questioningly at Sophie as he noticed her mouth tensing up. "Um, are you ok, Sophie?"

Sophie noticed her mouth and loosened it. "I am just trying to figure out how to ask you a question. That is all." Sophie shrugged.

Howl felt himself take Sophie's hesitance in. There was definitely something wrong, and he did not know what. "You can tell me anything, Sophie." Howl watched Sophie's face calm down as she watched his smile.

_**Just ask him. I dare you. Watch him break your heart like he did to mine. **_Melinda taunted the poor girl.

"Howl, have you ever fell in love with another girl?"

The question took Howl aback and made him have to regain himself before answering. "Sophie, many people fall in love more than once. It is from those loves that make one realize what he wants for the rest of his life. Some people get lucky and find the right person on their first try. I was not that lucky. Yes, I was in love before. But a very foolish love it was. Nothing good was to come from it and she was not the right person for me."

"The Witch of the Waste?" Sophie asked.

"No. I fell in love with another witch. Her name was Melinda and she was cruel to all. I fell in love with her because she was beautiful and told me that she loved all living things. Well, not really loved. She lied to me a lot about what she did and did not like. I didn't mind it at the time; I had someone finally. Little by little she became worse though. She started spying on me and getting into my head and controlling me…"

_**I was not that bad, **_the voice laughed inside of Sophie's head.

"I ended it with her once she started uncovering my secret with Calcifer and insisted that I should put Calcifer out. That was a warning sign for me. So I told her I didn't love her and ran."

"You were a coward again? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sophie shook her head.

Howl hunched his shoulders. "I know." The man cupped Sophie's face in his hands. "But you changed that about me, remember?"

Sophie smiled and leaned in to kiss Howl's lips. "I am glad that I did. Do you know what happened to her?"

"No I do not. She's tried tracking me down a few times but has been unsuccessful."

_**Ha! I have been successful this time.**_

Howl looked into Sophie's eyes and held her hand with his. "There is something going on in that beautiful head of yours. And I am going to figure what it is because you need to be yourself again, Sophie." Howl's thumb traced Sophie's rings and stopped on the glistening engagement ring. "When do you want to get married, Sophie?" Howl smiled.

Sophie giggled and sighed. "Let's wait till I get better first. I am sorry Howl. I wish I could tell you what it was…"

"Holy shit…"

Sophie followed Howl's line of vision to her hair. She lifted her hair into her hand and gasped. The hair was slowly turning raven black before the woman's eyes. "H-Howl… what's going on," Sophie felt herself tear up.

Howl remained speechless as he continued to watch her hair change color. "Sophie," Howl spoke up as he regained his composure, "whatever or whoever is causing that is in your head. You can only stop it. Try, Sophie. Try!"

Sophie nodded her head, with tears streaming out of her eyes. _What are you doing?"_

_**Well, I am giving him a reminder of who he truly loves, Sophie. Besides, this color looks so much better than that silver color of yours… **_

_Leave me alone! Go away!_ Sophie felt herself yelling at the witch.

_**You have to try harder than that, little girl**_, Melinda laughed viciously.

Sophie felt her head aching with pain as she tried harder. "No!" she yelled out loud. "Leave me alone you witch!"

Sophie felt her head grow quiet and breathed a sigh of relief. Taking her hair into her hands, she noticed that it was silver again. "Howl. Help me."

Howl took his love into his arms and rocked her gently as he heard her sob into his shoulder. "I will try, Sophie. It won't be like this forever. Just think of our wedding and the children we will have. Think of how we will never live our lives alone anymore. Don't give up, Sophie. We can make it together."

Sophie nodded her head. "I love you, Howl."

"I will only love you, Sophie."

_**I will always love you, Howl. Never forget that, for I will fight for you**_, a whisper laughed in the back of Sophie's mind.


	4. The Decision

**Hi everyone! Sorry for my disappearance since my last update. I deeply apologize for my booboo! Here is the new chapter for my story! I hope that you enjoy and please give me feedback! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer****: Yeah, I do not own _Howl's Moving Castle_ but I do own my character Melinda.**

* * *

><p>Dear Journal<p>

I need to fight her off. She can't continue controlling me especially if it will break Howl's heart in the end. If that happens, I don't know what I will do… that is if I can do anything. One question keeps haunting me though. How long do I have until Melinda takes over my body and mind? I feel her gaining control every day, and I am trying my best to stop her. Please let Calcifer figure something out!

Yours Truly,

Sophie

Sophie felt the dreaded voice laugh shrilly in her head as she hid her journal. _What are you laughing about now?_

_**Your hope. And also how I have a newer and better plan.**_

Sophie felt her eyes grow big. _Do I want to know?_ Sophie could sense that Melinda was scheming something that would affect both herself and Howl, not to mention everyone else around the two.

_**I think that you should figure it out yourself. However, I will warn you to stay away from Markl, especially since I am starting to gain greater control over your body**_, Melinda laughed maliciously.

_You wouldn't dare._

_**Try me.**_

"No!" Sophie felt Melinda's presence fade away into the back of her mind as she continued breathing heavily. There was no way that she was going to let that horrible bitch touch Markl. "I won't let her," breathed Sophie, shallowly. "Even if that means if I have to leave here for good…" Sophie felt herself shutter at the thought and tears started forming in her eyes. "I don't want to leave here though. This is my home," she whispered.

"And it always will be, Sophie." Howl wrapped his arms around Sophie and nuzzled her neck. "You do not have to ever leave."

"I've… I've been threatened."

Howl turned Sophie to face him. He bore a grim expression as he analyzed his fiancé. "This is getting too out of hand, Sophie." He grabbed Sophie's shoulders and looked through her, as though reading her mind. "I want you to come out now, and show yourself. You have no right to do this!"

"Howl?"

Howl ignored Sophie and continued speaking to the force within her. "Melinda, I know that it is you doing this to Sophie. I want you to show yourself now!"

Sophie, a little louder, yelled to him again, "Howl!" As she noticed Howl moving his focus to her, Sophie felt herself falling into the black abyss of her mind. It felt as if someone was pulling her back, trying to get in front of her. After glancing once at the person, she knew it was Melinda. _What... what are you doing?_

_**I am being called to, aren't I? **_ Melinda pushed back her raven black hair and smiled, showing a perfect set of white teeth. _**I always knew that I could get to him somehow. Now there is no return for you, Sophie. **_

Sophie analyzed Melinda's slender figure and gasped at the view. She was the type of girl Howl would want. A cream skinned young woman looked back at Sophie, smiling as she knew she was creating jealousy. Melinda stood at Sophie's height, a little taller, and the purple eyes contrasted her light skin, as if they were meant to draw in prey before killing it like a snake. Sophie, herself, felt drawn into Melinda's eyes as she continued to stare at the woman.

_**Howl could never resist these eyes,**_ Melinda laughed. _**However, I don't see how he could love those boorish eyes of yours. As well as your style…**_

_Say what you want_, Sophie stated. _Howl chose me in the end, and love always conquers all. We will find a way to end this curse once and for all!_

Melinda laughed with her nose in the air. _**Love. That's all you think about isn't it? I remember when you were better than this- not believing in love. Only a dedicated worker.**_ Melinda placed her hand on Sophie's cheek. _**You have no idea why I am trying to destroy your life with Howl, do you? Well, you probably do. I want Howl back, and I will stop at nothing.**_

The evil woman's hand grazed across Sophie's cheek , leaving behind an icy path on Sophie's face. _I… I won't let you do that. I am stronger than you._

_**Not recently. You have not been eating a lot and you have me to thank for that. Also, once your strength has been depleted by yours truly, I will take control of your body and cast a spell which will erase you from everyone's minds, and you will be left all alone. **_

_Not if I can stop it._

_**What are you going to do, my dear? Tell Howl? Like that will work. Too bad you can't say anything.**_

With that, Melinda pushed Sophie back into the black abyss of the girl's mind while laughing maliciously. Sophie's last thought hit her hard as she regained consciousness.

"Sophie!"

Sophie felt someone squeezing her hard as she came back into the world. With a few deep breaths, she realized that she was in her room, and Howl was holding her tight. Something wet was running down her cheek as well as she grabbed onto Howl.

"I'm fine," Sophie whispered. She found herself wiping her eyes before Howl had the chance to look at her. _I have to stay strong._

Howl looked at Sophie and shook his head. "Are you sure you're ok? We can take you somewhere to remove this curse."

"I'm sorry, Howl, but I need to fight this myself."

Howl slightly nodded with a look of anxiety. "Do you need time alone or do you want me here with you?"

"I need some alone time. Just let me know when we are eating." Sophie felt tears gathering in her eyes as she started to realize what she needed to do.

"I love you, Sophie. Remember that." Howl kissed Sophie's forehead before leaving the room.

When the door closed behind Howl, Sophie felt herself fall on her bed in utter defeat. _If you insist that I can't have him, you can't either._ Melinda did not respond to this, so Sophie decided that she used the most of her power for the day.

With that pressure lifted off of her, Sophie thought of the options before her. She could stay and fight but risk hurting her family. She could also just give up. _Maybe she could at least erase my memories if that were to happen and she uses her spell… then I would at least leave them alone_.

There was one more option and that was to leave her home forever._ It would leave Melinda confused and may actually make her leave my body_. _But… what about everyone else? Howl… Calcifer… Markl? I don't know what to do!_

Sophie glanced at her left ring finger with the glistening diamond on it. _I could make them angry at me._ Tears fell onto Sophie's dress as she shook her head in disagreement. _I can't._

The girl continued crying and analyzing her situation before her. Finally, she lifted her head and took a deep breath.

She had to leave tonight.


	5. The Last Night

**Wow, I have not written in what seems like forever. So here is an update! Sorry for the wait everyone, but with college and studying two majors, life is hectic. I hope that this chapter makes you all happy! :) Also, thank you all for being supportive though! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or any of the characters. I only own my character, Melinda.**

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

I can't continue to live this way anymore. I don't want to leave. But I have to save the ones I love.

Sophie

* * *

><p>Sophie closed her journal and threw it in her bag with her clothes. <em>I have to leave to save everyone. I don't want to leave though…<em> She looked down at her ring on her left finger, touched it, and sighed. What was she going to tell Howl? Or would she tell him anything? _You witch. You are ruining everything._ Sophie felt Melinda grin, but she noticed that the witch did not say anything.

_Maybe she's quiet for the night since I am doing what she wants me to do_. Sophie held back a tear as she took Howl's ring off of her finger. _It was never supposed to happen like this. Never. _ Sophie heard someone knocking at the door and quickly put the ring back on her finger. "Just a minute!" She kicked her bag under her bed and opened the door.

Howl stood in the doorway with a low cut white shirt and dark blue pants. His dark blue hair hung just past his chin and a look of concern read was spread across his face. "I just wanted to check on you. You have been having a rough few months, and I want you to remember that I love you so much."

_Don't cry, Sophie. Whatever you do, don't break down and cry_. "I… I'm fine, H-Howl. Th-thank you…" _Here come the tears_. Sophie felt tears rolling down her cheeks. _I can't do this_… She sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands. She felt Howl sit next to her and put his arm around her.

"Sophie…"

"I-I'm sorry, Howl. I-I truly am."

"Shhhh…" Howl lifted the girl's chin with his fingers and looked into her eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about. This is not your fault, and I will fix what is happening."

_If only you knew_.

"Sophie, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then I will make this right. We just need time, love."

"Ok." Sophie lightly kissed Howl's lips.

"That's my girl." Howl returned her kiss and deepened it as he wrapped his arms around her. Sophie felt herself become light with every kiss Howl gave her. She soon relaxed into his arms and forgot why she was crying. Sophie felt Howl's hands unbuttoning her blue dress and sighed as she looked up at him. "Why don't we go somewhere else?" Howl suggested. Sophie nodded and felt herself being swooped into Howl's arms.

Howl carried her upstairs to his room and closed the door with his foot. He set Sophie on his bed and stripped his shirt off, showing his toned body. Sophie blushed. She never thought she was going to be doing this so soon. Howl laid on top of her and looked into her eyes. "Soon, you are going to be Mrs. Jenkins," he smiled as he kissed the top of her forehead.

Sophie smiled at the thought of being only his. She wanted to believe that so badly, but the thought of Melinda tugged at the edge of her mind. _No. Don't think about that now. Now it is just about Howl and me. _Sophie kissed Howl's lips and felt his tongue enter her mouth. Before she knew it, her dress was off and she was embracing Howl.

"Sophie, are you sure you want to continue this? We can stop," Howl whispered into her ear.

"I am ready because I have you. I trust you, Howl. I love you."

"I love you too, Sophie."

* * *

><p>Sophie woke up and looked over at Howl. He was still sound asleep with the moon shining on his body. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt free, but at the same time, Sophie felt more enslaved. <em>What am I to do? If I stay here, everyone is in trouble. If I leave, I can save everyone, maybe. <em>

Sophie got up and paced around the room over her dilemma. _Why would I want to leave someone who loves me so much and treats me so well. Why would I want to leave my home that means the world to me?_ She knew what she had to do, but she did not want to do it.

"Sophie?"

Sophie glanced around to Howl sitting up.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I just need to get a drink." Sophie kissed Howl's lips and smiled. "And I want to tell you that I love you and thank you for such a wonderful night."

Howl smiled and kissed Sophie's forehead. "I love you too." Howl laid back down and went back to sleep.

Sophie stood up and got dressed quickly. She found a piece of paper and something to write with. Crying silently, she placed the note on Howl's night stand and went downstairs to her room. She put a coat on and picked up her bag and walked to the front door. She looked around the house and felt the tears spilling out of her eyes. _ What am I doing?_

_**The right thing. **_

_Be quiet! I cannot believe that I would succumb to you like this!_

"Sophie?"

The girl glanced over to the fire. "Calcifer. I am sorry."

"I can't let you leave. You will break Howl's heart." Calcifer rose from the fire place and came over to Sophie as a star and stopped in her held out hands. "We can help you."

"I wish, Calcifer. I have no other choice. You have no idea how this witch is. There is nothing I can do about this."

"You can fight. You did not give up when the Witch of the Waste put that other curse on you."

"I know. But this is different. I-I can't fight, Calcifer. I can't. Not when she is threatening me with the ones I love."

Calcifer frowned and looked at Sophie. "You don't really mean that."

"I… I do."

"Let me at least follow you to where you are going so I know where to reach you."

Sophie nodded and walked out the door with the fire demon in her hands. She took one last look at the castle and walked into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is my time now.<strong>_ _**Have fun being alone, Sophie.**_

A figure with dark black hair and purple beady eyes shut the door behind Sophie and Calcifer with an evil smile. She walked across the castle with her purple dress swaying and her black boots clicking across the floor. _**I will have to make a few changes, but I will make it work. I won't appear until Howl realizes that Sophie walked out on him. Then I will do my stuff.**_


	6. The Move

**Hello my wonderful people! This is more of a filler chapter as will most likely be the next few, but I will try to throw in some action here and there! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You all make my day! I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**-Iris**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Howl's Moving Castle__. _I only own my character, Melinda.**

* * *

><p>Dear Howl,<p>

I apologize for leaving on short notice, but there is something that I need to do. You have no idea how hard it is to leave you like this. Unfortunately, I will not be able to come back until I get this curse lifted from my body, and until then, I am separating myself from you because I do not want the worst to happen. The threats have become too much to handle, and I regret doing this. Howl, please continue to look after Markl. Tell him I am looking after my sister and will not be back until she is well. And also, don't turn into your depressed state where you call upon the spirits of darkness again. I do not want to come home to that mess. Please always know and remember that I love you with all my heart, and I meant every word I said last night. Do not ever forget me.

With all my love,

Sophie

* * *

><p>Howl placed the letter onto his nightstand in disbelief. <em>She's gone. Just like that. And I didn't even know.<em> Howl shook his head and felt tears form into his eyes. _I should have taken care of this whole ordeal with Melinda before it got too far. But I screwed it up. _The man shifted in his bed and felt his heart beginning to tear. _She said she will be back. What if she doesn't come back. What will I do? _

Howl looked again on the night stand and realized that Sophie's ring was not there. _There is still hope. She still wants me. _Howl continued to contemplate and gather his thoughts as he pulled a robe on and walked to his bathroom. He switched the water on and sat in his bathtub, waiting for the warm water to relax him. It took only a second before Howl yelped from the icy cold water hitting his legs.

Howl jumped from the bathtub, threw a towel around his waist, and ran down the stairs to shout at Calcifer, but the fire demon was not there. Instead, a familiar woman was sitting in a chair watching him with her eyebrows raised. "Why, hello there, Howl," the woman spoke with her purple eyes glittering, "I didn't expect to see you like this."

Howl felt his face turn red as he held his towel over his body. "Melinda. What the hell are you doing here? And where is Sophie? I thought you were in her body."

"Change of plans, Howl." Melinda's silky voice sent shivers up Howl's spine. "I decided that in order to get you, I needed to get rid of the problem."

Howl charged at the woman and cornered her against the wall with his arm while his other hand was still holding his towel. "What did you do to Sophie," he spoke through gritted teeth. "I swear that I will fucking tear you limb from limb if you harmed her."

"No need to do that," she replied sweetly. "I may or may not know where she is." Melinda pushed his arm down and ran her hand through her black hair. "However, I must tell you, I am a permanent guest at your castle now, dearest Howl, and there is no way you can kick me out. I put a spell on this place and myself so we are attached."

Howl felt himself become dizzy and enraged at the idea. "That doesn't mean that I have to treat you like a proper guest."

Melinda smiled at the wizard's response. "Poor Sophie… why, I still have a hold on her body… if things do not go my way, something could happen to her… and what a shame if that happens, am I right, Howl?"

Howl felt his fists clench tightly. What he wouldn't give to punch this witch in the face. "What," Howl started to reply through a clenched breath, "would you like?"

"A room. One with a view, actually… Like that one!" Melinda pointed to Sophie's room.

"Any room but that one."

"Either that or I sleep with you. Make up your mind or Sophie might get hurt," Melinda stated.

"Fine. Go to Sophie's room, for now. When she gets back, you're out on the couch. I will be back. I need to finish getting cleaned up."

Howl started walking up the stairs, thinking of every curse word that came to mind when he heard Melinda shout out to him: "Oh and I love you, Howl."

Howl continued walking. _And I hate you._

* * *

><p>Four hours had passed since Sophie left the castle with Calcifer. With every step, she found herself regretting her decision more and felt like breaking down. <em>What was I thinking?<em> Calcifer remained unusually quiet during the trip with the few statements flooding out here and there. The two shared each other's presence, and that was enough for them.

The couple finally came to a small rural town, and Sophie felt relieved. All she had to do was to rent a house out for a few months. She started asking around the inhabitants, and they told her about a man renting out property. Calcifer dimmed himself as he followed Sophie to the house where the man lived.

"Hey, Sophie," Calcifer whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to freak out the guy with my fire demon stuff and get a house for you for a lower price."

Sophie knew Calcifer was trying to make her smile, but she couldn't bring herself to a grin. "Sorry, Calcifer. I don't think that will make a great first impression." She knocked on the door and waited for the man to answer.

After a few seconds, the door opened to a tall young man with short brown hair and a clean cut beard. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Sophie Hatter, and I was told that you were renting out property?"

The man looked confused as he studied Sophie. _Why is she out here alone?_ "Nice to meet you. My name is Brian. I do have a house that can be rented out monthly, if that is what you would like."

Sophie nodded her head. "That's what I was hoping for. How much?"

"Say, $200 a month?"

Sophie silently calculated how much money she had before answering. "That should be fine."

"Great! Let me get the papers and the key and then you can move in."

Sophie signed a lease on the house and traded her money for the key to the house before thanking the man.

"If you need anything," Brian smiled, "I am right here."

* * *

><p>"Well," Calcifer stated. "The house could be worse…"<p>

Sophie had to agree with Calcifer. The house was small and was contained within the woods on the outskirts of town. It had a kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom, and had a few pieces of furniture. Thankfully, there was a bed and running water, but there was also no food.

"Looks like I will be doing a lot of walking," Sophie muttered to herself. _But it is still a place to live. See that Melinda? I am far away from Howl and so are you._

_**Aren't you so smart?**_ Melinda snapped back to Sophie.

Calcifer placed himself in the fireplace and burned a little to keep the house warm. "Sophie, I hate to say this, but I am going to have to go back sometime. Howl will be needing me."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Sophie whispered. The truth was she did not want to be alone. Calcifer was the only remnant left of her old home, and she did not want to lose him. "Is there any way you can ask Howl to stay with me to keep an eye on me?"

Calcifer sighed and nodded. "I will try my best." The fire demon watched Sophie's eyes glisten with tears. "You need to rest, Sophie. I will stay here until you fall asleep, but I need to check in with Howl and tell him you are safe. I would suggest getting a fire started when you wake up though."

Sophie nodded sadly. "I understand. Thank you Calcifer for all your help."

Sophie slipped into the bedroom and fell into her bed. The muffled sounds of Sophie's cries reached Calcifer in the kitchen, and he couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor girl. Once he heard the crying die down to sleep, Calcifer sent himself back to Howl's castle to check on the wizard.

* * *

><p>Howl paced in front of the fireplace, waiting for Calcifer to show up. <em>Where can he be? <em>Howl glanced up as he heard a swish of the demon go past him and into the fireplace. "Calcifer! Where have you been?"

"With Sophie. You need to solve this witch problem fast before it gets worse…"

"Oh, the talking fire is back…"

Calcifer glanced behind Howl to see Melinda. "Shit."

Howl glanced back as well and groaned. "I will talk to you in a minute. Can I talk to my friend here for a while… alone?"

Melinda walked to the fire before going to Sophie's bedroom. "You might as well tell Sophie this. She should start a new life because I am with Howl now." Melinda laughed shrilly and walked away.

"Calcifer." Howl shook his head in sadness. "You need to go to Sophie and stay with her. If you see the rubies on her ring flashing, then come back here. She needs you more than I do. And do not tell her about Melinda yet. She needs to rest before hearing that dreaded news. Don't worry about us, we can handle another witch."

"She loves you, Howl. Don't forget that," Calcifer stated before taking off again.

Howl sat in front of the fireplace with his head in his hands crying softly.


	7. The Confrontation

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of Finding the Way Back! I am on a roll with these chapters! Unfortunately, this is the bad news: my Spring break is almost over :( I will try to continue to write though! Also, guess who went out first thing this morning and got her DVD of _Les Miserables_? I did! And I can't wait to watch it! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed the story! It is because of you people that I write this story! So, like always, please review, and I will hopefully update soon!**

**-Iris**

**Disclaimer****: I unfortunately do not own _Howl's Moving Castle_. If I did, I would not change a thing about it! I do own my OCs, Melinda and Brian.**

* * *

><p>I can only trust Sophie's instincts as to why she has left me. I know she left because of that witch, and I am trying to get rid of Melinda. I am unable to find something to get rid of the curse, but that does not mean that I will quit trying. No. I will continue to try so she can come back home to be with me.<p>

Howl

* * *

><p>"Master Howl, where is Sophie?"<p>

Howl looked at Markl above his tea cup. He had been dreading this question for the past few hours, and finally had to give an answer. "She had to visit her sister," Howl said slowly. "Her sister hasn't been feeling well lately, and Sophie decided to be with her until she felt better."

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know, Markl…"

Markl furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the wizard rubbing his eyes. "You are not going to be cooking and cleaning, are you?"

"No, Markl." Howl was starting to get annoyed over the boy's questions and wanted to be alone, but he had to address the issue at hand. "There is someone who is going to take her place until she arrives back," Howl spoke flatly. "My friend, Melinda, arrived early this morning." The wizard looked directly at Markl. "Take my warning seriously. She is not to be trifled with. She is a witch and has an anger management problem. Ignore her and only talk to her if necessary."

"Why is she here then? And where is Calcifer? I haven't seen him all morning." Markl kept looking past Howl, expecting to see the fire demon in the fireplace.

"Melinda is here because she needs a place to stay," Howl lied. He did not want to trouble Markl any further and needed time to figure out what the witch was up to. "Calcifer went with Sophie to keep an eye out for her. He will be visiting every once in a while to give an update on her sister as well as when Sophie is going to come back. Now go back to your studies please."

Markl seemed pleased with the answer as he went back to his room. The Witch of the Waste shook her head as she walked out of her room into the kitchen where Howl continued to stand. She didn't talk too much to Howl and stuck to herself anymore, not bothering anyone. To Howl, that was perfectly fine. "I think I might leave before this turns into chaos," the old woman stated as she poured herself a cup of tea. "She is strong and wants to cause destruction." She took a sip before continuing. "Is she the one controlling Sophie?"

Howl paused what he was working on and stood up from his chair. He stared at the witch in confusion. "How did you know about that?"

"Once a witch, always a witch," she chuckled. "Have you done anything to protect your house or Markl for that matter?"

This caught Howl off guard as he slumped back into the chair. _She may Sophie-proof the house…_ He felt himself become angered and clenched his fist. "I am going to do that now. I can't let her take control. She is not welcomed here even though she made the house that way. Two can play at that game." He glanced back at the old witch. "Are you staying or leaving," he asked.

"I can't really decide. It would be easier to leave, but then again, you need as much help as you can get against this bitch."

Howl smiled as he shook his head. "Thank you for staying. I do need all the help I can get."

The Witch of the Waste walked back to her room without another word. At that moment, Howl ran around the place placing enchantments and spells on the house and its occupants, to protect them from Melinda. The whole time, he kept thinking about Sophie. _Please come back soon._

* * *

><p>Sophie woke up with her stomach churning slightly. It had been three weeks since she moved from the castle and from Howl, and she was still depressed for it. The town she stayed in was small and quaint, but she was considered the outsider of it. She only met one friend, her landlord Brian, who she only saw if she had problems with the place or if she was shopping in the market.<p>

_I should have never eaten that meat…_ Sophie ran to the restroom and threw up into the toilet. She sat down in front of the toilet and felt tears come to her eyes. She wanted Howl there. She wanted to go back to the night when he proposed to her, before Melinda came to being. She just wanted her old life back. She felt herself slowly get up and wash her face off. She looked into the mirror to the young woman staring back. Sophie noticed that she lost some weight and her cheeks were beginning to hollow in. She was that depressed. _I need to shape up. I can't keep living like this._

As she exited the bathroom, she caught glimpse of the fire demon looking concerned. "Sophie. Are you okay?"

Sophie smiled and nodded. "I just need some fresh air. I think that meat I had last night wasn't good. That's all."

Sophie changed into a light blue dress and her brown boots before heading outside. "I'll be back soon!"

The young woman walked a little ways to the village and found herself going to the market. _I might as well get some fresh fruits and vegetables._

"Good morning, Miss Sophie," the gentleman behind the potato cart grinned. "What can I do for you?"

Everyone knew Sophie's name as she was the topic of most gossip in the village. She knew a few people but not a lot. "I would like a pound of potatoes please, Mr. Rannyson." As the man started piling potatoes in the bag, she heard a group of women chuckling behind her. Still turned to the cart, she found herself listening to the gossip.

"I heard that she was a witch and her husband didn't want her… That's why she is here now," a shrill voice spoke out.

"She better not curse my daughter if that's the case…" a stern voice stated.

They were talking about her. Maybe she should leave this place and find somewhere else. As much as Sophie wanted to leave the cart and cry, she stayed there and continued to listen.

"Maybe she just had to get away from someone? I mean, she could have been abused or something…" a soft voice whispered.

_Yeah, mentally abused by a witch_, Sophie found herself thinking.

The shrill voice spoke again. "That sounds ridiculous, Nancy. You know she's a witch. I mean, look at her hair! That is not a natural color for a young woman…"

The women's voices trailed off as Sophie grabbed the potato bag. "Thank you, Mr. Rannyson."

"Don't listen to them." Sophie looked at the bigger and stockier man. "They always need something to gossip about." The girl nodded her head and mumbled a thank you before she walked back to her house.

Sophie felt her head grow light as she was half way to her house. _I never feel this lightheaded… Is Melinda behind this?_ Sophie realized that she has not been harassed by Melinda in a few weeks. _Does this mean my curse has been lifted._

_**No. I'm still here. Just busy doing your job. And loving Howl. Don't bother coming back Sophie.**_

_What if I do? Then what?_

_**Let me give you a taste.**_

Sophie felt her head begin to throb tremendously and cursed to herself as she dropped the potatoes in pain. She bent her legs and grabbed her head as tears came to her eyes. _I won't give in!_

_**Yes you will. You always do to me. I will always be in your mind. I will always control you. I will always have Howl to myself. You will never stop me. Not when I finally have Howl under my control. You better enjoy your next couple days as they may be your last as the future Mrs. Jenkins!**_

_Not anymore! I will not put up with this anymore! You have been destroying my life, and this is the last time you will control my head! Go away! _"Get out!" She shouted. Melinda's voice went away as Sophie felt herself slowly fall down. _I think I did it._ The last thing she heard was her name being called out.


	8. The Surprise

**Hey everyone! I want to apologize for the longer update. I was going to write and finish this chapter on Thursday when I had time, but I got into a car accident. I am fine and the guy who hit me was fine as well even if he was acting like a jerk to me. But among that, insurance calls, the reliance on others to drive me to places (my car was towed…), Easter, and school I had no time to write!**

**Anyway, now I am back with a new chapter! Why did Sophie faint? Is Melinda gone for good? Or is she just getting started? And who is this Brian character? These questions and more will be answered! And please comment especially if you want me to update faster (hint, hint!). Also, thank you to all of the new story followers and favorites! If I could bake a batch of my homemade cookies and mail them to you fresh, I would. But, sadly, that cannot happen. Love you all though!**

**-Iris**

**Disclaimor: I do not own **_**Howl's Moving Castle**_**. If I did, I would not be writing this. Also I do own my characters Melinda and Brian. So let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

><p>I think that I may have scared the man who brought Sophie in. I did not mean to, but what else can you do if you see a man, other than Howl, carrying an unconscious Sophie? What was his name again? Brian, that's it. For some reason, I feel like he is not what he says he is not. I haven't had a chance to look at him or talk to him for a long time, but there is something about him… Could he be?<p>

Calcifer

* * *

><p>Calcifer stared at the doorway to Sophie's room as he waited for the man to come out after putting Sophie to bed. <em>I wonder if she is okay… she has gotten sick earlier today…<em> Calcifer watched the door open with the younger man carrying a tray out with him. Brian looked past the fire and continued to the kitchen area where he placed the tray on the table.

"How is she?" the fire demon finally spoke up.

Brian glanced over at the demon and shuddered slightly. "I still am getting used to the fact that Sophie's fire talks."

"Demon. Fire demon. And I have a name. I'm the scary fire demon, Calcifer!" Calcifer watched the man look at him with his eyes widened. "Can you put a log on by the way?"

Brian went over to the demon and placed a log on the fire which Calcifer thanked him profusely for. "Sophie is doing better," Brian said after a pause. "I think that she just had an internal fight though…"

Calcifer watched Brian pace back and forth and smiled in amusement. _Just what I thought_. "What kind of internal fight did she have?"

Brian shrugged before sitting down in front of the fire. "Like she had a curse on her or something. Whatever it was, it is completely gone now." Brian watched as Calcifer's smile grew. "What?"

"I know what you are."

Brian raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean? I am just a landlord renting out property for a profit…"

"In disguise," Calcifer added. "I knew from the moment that you walked in here that you were a wizard. I just needed a better analysis of yourself."

The young man kept his mouth gaped open as he tried to find the words to explain himself. When he found that he failed, he nodded his head in defeat. "You are right, Calcifer. I am a wizard. But please do not tell anyone. I don't want to be known as 'the wizard.' I want to be known for myself." He watched Calcifer nod before he continued. "The curse on Sophie was not too powerful. It seemed like the curse was more powerful before she broke it. How did she get the curse in the first place?"

Calcifer shook his head before speaking. "She is Wizard Howl's Sophie. But before Sophie, Howl was engaged to another woman, a witch named, Melinda. I kept telling Howl that she was evil and not right for him, but he did not listen. She soon started meddling with his mind and life without him noticing it and almost killed me. But when I thought that Howl and I were done for, Howl somehow snapped out of her trance and got rid of her. We thought we would never hear of her again, but she is back and creating more havoc than before. She put that curse on Sophie to get her out of the house. When I came back to check on Howl, he told me Melinda moved in and that I needed to stay with Sophie. I have been back a few times to check the damage, but I have not been able to gather any information."

Brian nodded in understanding as he looked back at Sophie's closed door. _She has been through hell and back_.

"Brian."

The man glanced up and combed his fingers through his brown hair. "Yes?"

"We need your help. I know that this is not your battle, but I think that we need your help more than anything. I have my suspicions about Melinda, and even though we believe Sophie got rid of the curse, I think that her next target is Howl. We need another wizard, Brian. If she gets ahold of Howl, we will need help."

Brian shook his head and paced the room. "I don't know Calcifer…" Brian sat down in a chair by the kitchen table. His head fell into his hands as he contemplated his options. "I don't even want to be a wizard. I have always tried to escape this fate… but I guess I can't. I can try, Calcifer, but I can't guarantee anything. I don't want another mistake on my hands…"

Calcifer looked at Brian as if to ask why when Sophie's door swung open. They watched as the silver-haired woman ran into the bathroom, the sounds of retching echoing from the room.

"Sophie!" Calcifer called. "You okay?"

"I should check on her…" Brian stated as he walked to the bathroom door. "Sophie?" Brian knocked lightly on the door. "Are you ok? Can I come in?" He heard her mumble a quiet yes and opened the door to the girl sitting against the wall. "Sophie… do you need help?"

Sophie shook her head as she stumbled up. "I… I think I need a drink of water…"

Brian supported her weight as he helped her hobble to the kitchen chair and sat her in it. As he grabbed a glass of water for her, Calcifer started questioning her.

"Are you okay Sophie? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"I am fine Calcifer," Sophie spoke softly before she took a sip of water. _I think I am fine… but then again…_

"Are you sure Sophie?" Brian asked cautiously.

Sophie shook her head. "Calcifer, I think that Melinda is gone. Like she isn't in my mind anymore."

Calcifer nodded. "We were just talking about that…"

Sophie glanced at Calcifer and then at Brian. "You know already?"

Brian stepped up and starting pacing. "I… well, I knew you were cursed from the moment I met you because I can depict curses easily…" He watched Sophie look at him with a confused expression on her face. "I am a wizard, Sophie, and I could tell that the curse was lifted after I found you yelling at someone and then fainting." Brian was running his fingers through his hair as he stopped pacing to watch Sophie's reaction.

"A wizard? Why are you a landlord then?"

"I never wanted to be a wizard. I just was born with this ability to detect curses, and it turned out that I was a wizard. So I was trained to specialize in curses, both casting them and getting rid of them. But after a cure gone wrong, I stopped being a wizard. I became a landlord in this small village, and well, became normal. I was wanting to cure you or tell you how to cure yourself, but I couldn't make myself do it…"

"Because of the accident?" Sophie whispered.

Brian nodded his head and kept quiet. He did not want to tell them what happened. Not yet.

Sophie seemed to sense this as she changed the subject. "Calcifer, do you think I can go back to Howl now since Melinda's curse has been lifted?"

Calcifer shrugged before answering. "I have no clue, Sophie. A lot depends on what is going on back at the castle and how you are feeling. You have to be strong enough to face Melinda."

Sophie clenched her stomach with her right hand as she felt her stomach churn slightly. "I… I am fine."

Brian watched Sophie as she breathed heavily. "Sophie, I don't think you are okay… Did you eat something bad?"

"I think so…"

"You think?"

"Well… I did not want to be overreacting, but I am late…"

"By how much?"

"A week and a half…"

"May I?" Brian asked as he placed his hand on her stomach. Sophie gave him a confused look as he explained himself. "I had to do this for my sister when she was pregnant with her child. As surprising as it sounds, we can detect pregnancies with a spell. May I?"

Sophie nodded as she took a deep breath. _This is it_, she thought as Brian mumbled a serious of spells. She felt a warm heat radiating throughout her stomach as he continued the spells. After what seemed like a few minutes, Brian lifted his hand and smiled at her. "You are pregnant, Sophie. You and Howl are going to be parents."

Sophie smiled at Brian and looked over at Calcifer. As she stared into his eyes, her smile faltered. "I am happy but Melinda… and Howl doesn't even know. I just want to tell him. Calcifer, I need to go back so I can kick her out. She is not welcomed there anymore!"

Calcifer looked at Sophie and then to her stomach. "I will check to see if it is safe for you to come back," he stated. Calcifer smiled again as he watched Sophie grin. "And congratulations, Sophie. You are going to be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you, Calcifer," Sophie laughed.

The fire demon changed his form as he sped out the chimney to Howl's castle.

* * *

><p>As Calcifer arrived in the castle's fireplace, he saw a blinding light coming from Sophie's old room. He stayed still, wondering what was going on. Slowly, the door opened and Howl stepped out slowly and walked to Calcifer.<p>

"Hey Calcifer!" Where have you been lately?"

"Howl, I have no time for questions. Sophie is pregnant and needs to come back here. Is it safe enough to come back? Howl?" Calcifer noticed Howl looking into space as if he was trying to remember.

"Calcifer," he said slowly, "I do not know of a Sophie…"


	9. The True Love

**Hey all! Thank you all for your comments and follows and favorites! The comments made me so happy! Anyway, I have good news, bad news, and some more good news! First- here is a new chapter! Bad news: I have two weeks of this semester left and then exam week. You are probably thinking, "Why is that bad?" Well it is bad since that means I will have papers and exams galore. Which means, not a lot of updates. Last good news: I get out in three weeks! And my adorable puppy, Shadow says hi! :) **** Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I wanted to give you something for being so awesome! So please read and review and all of that wonderful stuff!**

**-Iris**

**Disclaimer: **_**Howl's Moving Castle**_** is not mine. Melinda and Brian are mine.**

* * *

><p>It has been three weeks since Sophie has left, and I get lonelier each day despite the people in this castle. Melinda keeps making advances on me, but I keep disregarding her. Anymore, I have to keep the doors to my room and bathroom locked to prevent her from doing anything to me. I also have to be on my guard anymore. Thankfully, I finally finished putting spells all throughout the house, on Markl, and on the Witch of the Waste. All I need to do is put a spell on me and on Sophie. Then we will never have to worry about Melinda again.<p>

Howl

* * *

><p>Howl went downstairs to find Markl eating a slice of bread silently. He took a seat next to the boy and started reading through his spell book, making sure that he did not miss a crucial spell. "Howl," Markl asked.<p>

The wizard glanced up and looked at Markl. "What is it?"

"When is Sophie coming back? I miss her. And Melinda is driving me crazy. She cannot cook or clean or do anything right."

Howl looked around the room and for the first time in weeks, took in the whole mess. Pots and pans were stacked in the once spotless sink. Papers were laying everywhere along with random writing utensils. Howl noticed bugs crawling along the mess and a trail of ants leading to the window from the sink. The once clean room Sophie managed was now a complete mess. _This has got to stop._

Howl found himself standing up when he heard a scream from another room. "Markl," Howl stated as the boy stood up, "stay here. Whatever happens, remember what I told you."

Markl nodded solemnly as he sat back down. "Whatever you say, Master Howl." Markl was fully aware of what Howl was talking about. He had always suspected that Melinda was up to no good and knew Howl did too when he saw the wizard chanting spells over the whole castle a week ago. Markl knew that if anything happened to Howl, he had the right to run the castle and business. He also knew to never trust Melinda as she was malevolent in her own right. He watched as Howl entered the room that used to be Sophie's and hoped for the best.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! I can't believe it!" screeched Melinda. "She broke it! I can't even see what she is doing! I have no connection! How the hell did she do it?" Melinda threw a vase full of flowers onto the floor in frustration. "She will not get off that easily…"<p>

The woman heard the door knock and smiled maliciously. "And I know how to get her back." She walked over to the door and faced Howl on the other side of the doorway. "What a surprise, Howl," she said through her clenched teeth.

"What the hell is going on here, Melinda?" Howl asked sternly. He felt like punching her and throwing her out, but remembered that his uncle taught him to never hit a girl. Instead, he clenched his fists in anger.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean… I am not here to play games."

Melinda playfully thought for a minute before answering. "Oh, that. Just a spell gone wrong. That's all," she smiled. She sat on her bed and patted at the space next to her. "Can we talk, dearest Howl? I really need to talk."

Howl looked at her and then at the spot next to her. "I will talk, but I will stand here."

"But… but… I need your help… I want to become a better person, and you are the only one who can help me." Melinda made herself sniffle and cry a few tears. _Howl could never stand to see a woman cry_. Just like she thought, Howl slowly sat next to her at a distance and watched her carefully.

"I don't necessarily trust you. You give me no reason to," Howl stated. He watched the witch slide closer to him, but he stopped her from moving closer with an icy glare. "Tell me, what is going on."

"Well, I was thinking that we could make a deal. If I remove Sophie's curse, you could give me another chance… as your girlfriend. Before you go running back to Sophie, that is. What do you say?" Melinda smiled and placed her hand on top of Howl's. "It will be like the good old days," she said as she moved closer to him. "And," she whispered into his ear, "We could have fun and have no cares in the world. Not to mention those wonderful nights we spent together, just you and me. Think about it."

Howl looked at the woman with a stone hard look. "Don't you get it, Melinda? We are over. I will…" Howl felt a pair of lips crush against his and tried to fight against them. For a minute, he felt himself get lost into the kiss as Melinda deepened the kiss. Then he felt something from inside of him. Not the flames of love, but the flames of hatred. He pushed the witch back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood up and glared at Melinda.

"You felt something, Howl," Melinda said desperately. "I know you did!" She stood up and tried to embrace the man. Howl pushed her aside and frowned at her.

"I did feel something. Immense hatred toward you! I will never love you. I will always love Sophie," Howl stated as he turned his back. He went to open the door to find it locked. _Shit. I was distracted_. He turned around to face the icy purple eyes of the witch.

"What were you saying, Howl?" She smirked and pointed at him. "I would reconsider that deal, if I were you."

Howl looked at the door and back at Melinda. "I will never accept the deal. Sophie will always be my true love, and nothing will make you change that."

Melinda rolled her eyes as she laughed. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but Sophie broke her curse, Howl. That was why I was screaming earlier. Too bad you won't remember her…" Melinda chuckled as she started murmuring spells under her breath. She pointed to Howl as she was doing this.

_I am too late. But there is that chance…_ Howl began to murmur a spell as well, which would hopefully create a way to save his memory. The last thought that came through his mind was, _Always remember. YOU LOVE SOPHIE AND NO ONE ELSE._

A bright light blinded the room as a tear fell down Howl's cheek.

* * *

><p>Howl walked out of the room with a splitting headache. <em>What the hell happened?<em>

He noticed a fire in the fireplace and smiled. "Hey Calcifer!" Where have you been lately?"

"Howl, I have no time for questions. Sophie is pregnant and needs to come back here. Is it safe enough to come back? Howl?"

The wizard felt himself staring into space as he was trying to think of someone named Sophie. The name sounded familiar, but he could not quite figure out why. After a minute, he looked at the fire demon. "Calcifer," Howl said slowly, "I do not know of a Sophie…"

* * *

><p><strong>And I am serious about the reviews guys. They give me inspiration! :)<strong>


	10. The Determination

**It is summer for me! I am done with school, everyone! First, this chapter is a little shorter than usual since I wanted to get one up tonight! It is Sophie's reaction to Howl's memory loss. Also, anyone a **_**Les Miserables **_**fan? Well after I finish this fan fic, I will be writing a Les Mis story! I am seriously excited about my idea with this, but I vow to finish this story first! I promise! Like always, please read and review! (I need to start replying to your reviews… so I will start that this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Melinda and Brian. Not **_**Howl's Moving Castle**_**.**

"What do you mean, Howl? What happened?" Calcifer felt himself staring at Howl in disbelief as he waited for the response. In the back of his mind, he feared the worst: he was too late.

Howl glanced around the room in a dazed state as he felt himself try to think. "All I remember," he started, "is seeing this flash of light… Oh! Calcifer! Do you remember Melinda? Well, she is here now since she has nowhere to g-"

"What do you think of her, Howl. Don't you tell me that you are in love with her…"

Howl laughed and shook his black hair. "Of course not. We are just friends. Besides," Howl's face immediately turned stone serious as he talked, "I will never forget what she did to us. I still do not trust her."

Calcifer let out a sigh of relief. _At least that is one thing I do not have to worry about_.

"Calcifer, who is this 'Sophie?'"

_So he really has no clue… Sophie will not be happy about this. But I have to make her seem pleasing to him._ Calcifer felt himself spark up as he started talking about her. "Howl, she is this amazing woman who is one of the sweetest girls I know. You see, she was engaged, but she had to leave her betrothed since his crazy-ex was forcing her to leave. But she has a problem. We think she is pregnant with his child. Unfortunately, she needs a place to stay since she has nowhere to go. She just needs to regain her strength. And her cousin will be with her. The thing is that she would go to one of her family members, but her sister lives far away, and her cousin is the only other relative living. Her cousin said that he would let her live with him, but he has no room. Howl, would you mind if I brought her here? She said that she would clean or cook to keep her stay. And I swear, she is much better than that witch you have here…"

Howl thought about the whole proposition Calcifer gave to him. _I do need someone to clean and cook… and I can't leave a pregnant woman out there. Funny though. This sounds familiar, but I don't know why… _Howl looked at Melinda's closed door. _She may get jealous. But, she would understand. And we do have the room_. He looked back at Calcifer and nodded. "We can look after her," he smiled. "How long will you take?"

"No more than two days. A lot depends on how Sophie feels."

Howl nodded as he thought about the name. _It sounds familiar. And it's so beautiful. I wonder if she is as beautiful as her name?_ "I will see you then, I suppose?"

Calcifer nodded. "I wouldn't tell Melinda," he spoke softer. When he saw Howl nodding in understanding, he continued, "And may I have a word with Markl?"

"I'm here!" Markl shouted from his room. He ran down the stairs and smiled at Calcifer. "Calcifer, I missed you! I was wondering when you were going to come back!"

"I'll leave you two for a few minutes," Howl stated. "I guess the next time I will see you is when you return with this Sophie girl?"

"That's the plan."

Howl nodded and went up the steps to his room. When they heard the door close, Markl looked at Calcifer in question. "What happened? Is Master Howl okay?"

"He lost his memory, Markl. He does not remember Sophie at all."

"But she is coming back?" the boy asked with a slight smile.

Calcifer smiled back. "Of course she is. But there is something I need you to do. Act like you have seen her before, but not like she lived here. Go along with it. And whatever you do, stay away from Melinda!"

Sophie threw her last dress in a bag before closing it. _I am ready to go back home to Howl and to be held in his strong arms. I can't wait to see Markl and even the Witch of the Waste!_

She smiled as she touched her stomach softly. "And we will have another member of the family soon."

"Calcifer is back, Sophie!" Brian shouted from the other room. Sophie grabbed her bag with a smile and walked into the next room. _Hopefully this is the beginning of the end of Melinda._

She placed her bag on a chair and looked at Calcifer. "I'm ready!"

"Sophie… there is something I need to tell you…" Calcifer watched as Sophie's eyes continued to stare diligently in his eyes. "I was too late… Melinda casted a spell on Howl, and well… he does not remember you." Calcifer expected Sophie to become depressed and to even cry, but instead, the girl held her head up high and became more determined.

"I will not let her get away with this. Not now. Not ever. Not anymore. I will make Howl remember me. And then I will kick that damn witch out of the castle. She has overstayed her welcome. Besides," Sophie smirked as her hands clasped together, "she now has to deal with a hormonal mother with a baby. I do not want to be in her shoes."

Brian and Calcifer looked at each other.

"I never knew she could be so scary…" Brian whispered behind her back.

"Melinda has pissed her off. Of course she's like this," Calcifer chuckled.

Sophie smiled at Calcifer, "This is only the beginning. Wait till we get there. She has brought out determined Sophie. She will regret ever messing with me."

Calcifer grinned as he watched Sophie plotting her revenge against Melinda. "Hell hath no fury liked a woman scorned."


	11. The Journey

**I am so sorry for the wait! This chapter just took me forever to write! :( But I added a new character who you all should love. If you don't you do not have a heart... Anyway, quick news: I just got a tumblr! So please follow me! And I will follow back! It is my fanfic account noxiris63 . tumblr . com! You should check it out! Anyway, like always: thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! I really appreciate more than you think I do! And please continue those reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Howl's Moving Castle_. If I did, that would be totally awesome. I do own my own characters though. :)**

O..O

"I have to mention something before we leave…"

Sophie and Calcifer glanced at Brian who was looking around the house nervously. Sophie had her bag on a seat and was about to pick it up to leave the house. "What's wrong?"

"You remember when I told you about my sister who had that child… Well, I am the child's guardian now. She lives with me, and I have to bring her along." Brian waited for the two to lash out at him, but all he received were smiles.

"Why did you not tell us that sooner?" Sophie asked with her eyes lit up. "She could have had dinner with us or stayed with me if you were working."

"My neighbor looks out for her most of the time. Anyway, I need to pack for her and me. Don't worry, Celeste will be on her best behavior. She may ask a lot of questions, but she is only six and is very curious. She is one of the sweetest children you will ever meet. Also, I think that she will love going on an adventure with the two of you," Brian smiled.

Calcifer looked as if he did not know whether to smile or frown. A child would make the trip take longer, but so did Sophie's pregnancy. But the fact that he never really interacted with a child besides Markl made him feel uneasy. What would a fire demon say to a little girl without scaring her?

"Calcifer," Sophie said softly, "Is everything ok?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Calcifer glanced at Brian who looked confused and scared. "Celeste can come," the fire demon stated quickly, "I just have to ask Sophie a personal question."

Sophie held the demon in her hands as she walked to her bedroom. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know, Sophie. I am fine with Brian bringing Celeste along since she won't really slow us down, but I don't know how to react around her. I don't want to scare her. I wish I knew how to speak to children…"

"Calcifer, just speak to them as you speak to me. It always helps if you act funny too," Sophie chuckled. "She will love you, and I already know that the baby will love you as well."

"You think so?"

"I am positive, Calcifer. You always know how to cheer someone up, and you never judge a person before you get to know them… or at least until you figure out if they are a witch or wizard," Sophie smiled.

Calcifer nodded his head slowly. "Yeah. That is true."

"You just need to give yourself a chance. Trust me."

"I can always trust you, Sophie," Calcifer smiled.

"Good!" Sophie gave the fire demon a little hug as she stepped into the living room. "So, when are we going to get little Celeste?" Sophie spoke up, brightly.

Brian smiled as he looked at Sophie. "As soon as you are ready to go."

"Then let's go!"

O..O

"Sophie, Calcifer… I would like you to meet my niece, Celeste."

The young girl looked up at Sophie and smiled with her blue eyes shining. Her blond hair ran down her back in a long braid. "You are the lady my uncle was taking about?" she asked Sophie. "But Uncle, she doesn't look like she has a baby in her…"

"Should we get going?" Brian interrupted as he carried his and Celeste's satchels. "We have a ways to go anyway, and well, we have all that time to get acquainted…" Brian looked around nervously, hoping that Celeste would not say anything else embarrassing.

The group started walking the journey to the castle, stopping occasionally to rest and eat. Sophie found herself feeling sick after traveling for two hours, and felt herself slowing the group down as she walked slower. Brian seemed to notice this as he signaled to Calcifer.

"Is everything okay?" Calcifer whispered as he looked back at Sophie.

Brian shrugged. "I think we need to call it a day. Sophie is looking worn out and sickly," he whispered back.

"I know you are talking about me!" Sophie shouted from behind. "But I would appreciate it if we called it a day."

Brian placed the bags down and started putting up the tent for the upcoming night. In the meantime, Sophie and Celeste gathered sticks and twigs for Calcifer to build himself on. When they were settled, Sophie boiled a pot of water for tea and handed out rice cakes for the others to eat. As they were eating, Celeste kept chatting and asking questions from the pasts of Sophie and Calcifer to the length of the trip.

"Uncle Brian never lets me go out by myself. I wish he would. I am a big girl. I can go to the village by myself. Watch this!" Celeste got up and ran to the opposite end of the field. "See! I am fine!"

"Celeste," Brian stated, "come back here and finish your dinner." Celeste grumbled as she walked back to the fire with slouched shoulders.

"Celeste, you should listen to your uncle Brian," Sophie stated. She watched as Celeste frowned in response. "I know that he is a worry-wart and over-protective, but he means well." Celeste laughed at Sophie's response.

"Sophie, why doesn't Calcifer talk to me like he talks to you guys?"

Sophie felt herself smile as Calcifer turned into shades of pink and red. "He is embarrassed because he does not know how to talk to you. He thinks he might scare you."

Celeste stared at Calcifer before speaking. "Calcifer, you aren't scary. You are actually a pretty fire!"

Calcifer felt himself lighten up. "Thank you, Celeste. That makes me feel better."

"Are you going to be embarrassed when Sophie's baby comes?" Celeste asked.

"Tell you what," Calcifer stated, "I need you to help me with not being scary. Can you help me?"

Celeste nodded her head enthusiastically as Sophie and Brian chuckled over the girl's expression.

"Sophie, Uncle Brian… Where do babies come from?"

Brian looked at Sophie as he struggled for words. "Well, um, Celeste. You remember how babies come from a mommy's tummy, right?"

"Yes, but Sophie's is small!"

Sophie smiled. _He needs help._ "You know how you grow up? The baby grows up in my tummy until it gets too big for my tummy. Then it will grow to be as big as you are!" Sophie finished as she poked Celeste's stomach, making her laugh.

"One more question," the little girl stated. "How does the baby get into the mommy's stomach?"

"Oh would you look at that?" Brian stated as he stood up stretching his legs. "It's time for a certain young lady to go to bed."

"Five more minutes? Please?" the little girl pleaded.

"No. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Brian said as he picked up his niece. "Say goodnight to everyone."

"Fine… I expect an answer in the morning to my question… Goodnight, Calcifer. Goodnight, Sophie."

"Goodnight, Celeste," the two respond in unison.

After Brian put the girl in the tent, he went back outside and sat by Sophie and Calcifer. "She'll forget that question. Don't worry," he laughed.

"Celeste is not as bad as you made her out to be. She just needs an outlet for her extra energy," Sophie smiled.

Brian concentrated on his feet as he shuffled them in the dirt. "I am over-protective for a reason…" he spoke softly.

Sophie and Calcifer looked at the man as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. "What's the matter, bud?" Calcifer asked.

"I am over-protected since I don't want anything to happen to her. She is the only family I have left."

"What happened to her parents?" Sophie found herself asking softly.

"It was two years ago when my sister, Angela, and her husband, David, stopped by my house with Celeste. I knew that they needed to go off on a trip and that I was to watch Celeste for the time being. You see, my brother-in-law was also a wizard, and he traveled frequently for the king. Angela was one of the king's advisors so she decided to accompany David on this one trip. They could not bring Celeste with them, due to the possible dangers of the trip. I did not know where they were going or when they were going to get back. I was just told that they may be back by the end of the month. I got a letter a month later saying that Angela and David were murdered while carrying out the king's orders. In their will, I was left as the guardian of Celeste as well as the caretaker for her estate. You see, Angela had a lot more success than I did when it came to working. She was always so smart and had a bright, bubbly personality. Everything an older brother would want in his younger sister.

"Anyway, once Celeste turns sixteen, I am to give her a letter written to her by her parents. When she is eighteen, she gets the rest of the fortune left to her by her parents. In the meantime, I have been using the money to buy her clothes and food and to make sure she had a comfortable lifestyle. I do not want her to grow up spoiled. That's why we live the way we did- in a humble cottage. She is going to be the most beautiful young woman when she grows up, and she will be sweet. I know that is how Angela and David would have wanted her raised, so I am fulfilling that." Brian paused for a moment to wipe away a tear from his eyes. He looked back at the tent Celeste was sleeping in before continuing. "That's why I have to protect her. She means the world to me. It's as if she is my daughter. But I cannot call her that. I want her to remember the heroes her parents were. I want her to remember them as well as she can. And I will see to it that Angela and David did not die in vain."

Sophie and Calcifer sat there in silence after Brian was done with his story. Under the skittish and nervous man laid a passionate and loving uncle who wanted the best for his niece. He wanted her to be always happy and loving. Sophie smiled as she thought of Howl. _He would have been the same way if he was put into a similar situation._

Calcifer was the first to speak. "Do they know who killed your sister and brother-in-law?"

"No. A spell was casted upon them so it could be any witch or wizard. But I will tell you this. If I find whoever killed them, they will have me to deal with. That is a promise."


	12. The Return

**Oh my gosh, everyone, I am so terribly sorry for the long update! I did not realize that so much time has passed since I have last updated! Please, please forgive me!**

**As of now, I am done with summer classes, so yay to that! Next, _Despicable Me 2_ is coming out here next week! I am so excited to see that! I really want to finish this story since I want to write a fan fic on _Les Mis, _but alas, I must wait! So hopefully, I will start updating a lot more a lot quicker. Lastly thank you to everyone who have either commented or favorited or followed this story! You all make my day amazing! So please review this story, and I will love you all forever! :)**

**Love you all!**

**Iris**

O..O

It was not until the next afternoon when the group arrived to the castle's entrance in Market Chipping. By this point, the Sophie and Brian were exhausted after a restless night of Sophie's morning sickness. Sophie felt horrible but also thankful that Brian stayed up with her every other hour as she threw up her stomach's contents. Unfortunately, Sophie was unable to eat anything that morning without feeling sick. Calcifer and Brian kept trying to coax her to eat for her and her baby's sake, but it failed as she got sick after eating a small piece of bread. Celeste tried to make her laugh, thinking that if Sophie was happy, she would feel better. Although Celeste saw that it did not help, she still tried to keep Sophie smiling with stories of her and her Uncle Brian's travels.

Once they reached the town, Sophie felt herself get stronger as she walked faster to her house while leaning on Brian. Calcifer and Brian noticed this and shared a smile as they told the young woman to take her time. Sophie heard their warnings and slowed down, but she did not curb her excitement. She began to tell Celeste her stories of growing up in the little town as well as the different adventures her and her sister, Lettie would go on.

Before they knew it, they were in front of the door that would decide Sophie's fate. For a brief moment, Sophie felt herself freeze in fear over who and what was in there. Would it still be the same place? Will Howl be selfish again? How will Melinda act? These and more questions passed through her mind as she struggled to knock on the door. Watching Sophie, Brian whispered words of encouragement in her ear. "Sophie, you will be fine. I put some different spells on you to keep Melinda away, remember? Also, you have us here as well as Markl. All of us will be safe from her. It is Melinda that needs to be worried."

Sophie nodded as she took a deep breath and felt herself knock on the door.

O..O

Howl heard a few knocks echo from the other side of the door as finished teaching Markl a new spell. _Market Chipping door for sure…_ he thought as he walked to the door. _Maybe Calcifer is back with that woman he was talking about_, he smiled. Howl changed the dial on the door and opened it to find Calcifer in the hands of a young woman with silver hair. _Like starlight, it is beautiful_, he found himself thinking. Along with the young woman, he noticed a huskier but taller man with short messy brown hair holding the hand of a younger girl with light blonde hair. _His daughter? _

"Howl," Calcifer stated, "This is Sophie and her cousin, Brian. The little girl is Celeste, Brian's niece." Howl smiled and shook Brian's hand and took the hand of Celeste and kissed it. Celeste giggled as she clung to Brian's leg in embarrassment. Lastly, Howl took Sophie's hand and kissed it as he looked into her eyes. "Pardon me, but have I met you before?"

Sophie felt herself smile as she thought that Howl remembered her slightly. "It is quite possible," she grinned as her cheeks flushed.

As he walked the group in, they heard a young boy shout. "Calcifer!" Markl held out his hands for the fire demon. "I have missed you and your jokes! It is quite dull here…"

Howl glared at Markl. "I thought I was funny…" When Markl did not respond, Howl introduced the group to the boy. "I would like to keep talking, but I do have some business to attend to. Please make yourselves at home. I do apologize since I only have one extra room, so one of you will have to take the makeshift bed in the same room as Calcifer."

"I can," Sophie stated. _Just like the old days_, she found herself smiling.

"I cannot allow you to do that Sophie," Howl frowned. "From what Calcifer told me, you are expecting, and you need a proper bed for your health."

Brian spoke up for the first time since arriving, "I agree with him Sophie," he said quietly. "You will need a better bed…"

Sophie glared at the two men. "Just because I am pregnant does not mean that I need special treatment. You can have the room with Celeste, Brian. I will be fine out here with Calcifer. If I need anything, I will let you know. Also, Howl, if you do not mind, I will be cleaning this place. It is absolutely filthy!"

Howl and Brian looked greatly taken aback. Howl was the first to speak up. "Do as you wish," he stated. "But do not overwork yourself. I would not want anything to happen to you. Also, please do not get carried away. Leave my bathroom and room alone. Now I must go, I will let you all figure out living arrangements. Make yourselves comfortable." Howl started for the door but paused. "By the way, there are two other witches in the house. The older one is not here that often, but the younger one, Melinda, be on the lookout for her. She is not exactly friendly with new people." With that, Howl changed the dial on the door and exited.

O..O

When the door closed behind him, Markl ran up and hugged Sophie tightly. "I thought you were never going to come back," he said as his voice was muffled by her dress.

"Are you okay, Markl? Did Melinda hurt you?"

The young boy shook his head. "She knows not to mess with me or she will have practical jokes springing out at her," he smiled. Although Sophie did not agree with Markl using his magic for practical jokes, she did agree with his idea of torturing Melinda with him.

"Where do I sleep?" Celeste asked as she started opening doors on the first level. Brian found himself running to pick her up and stop the door-opening.

"Markl, could you show us where to put our stuff before my niece gets into something she is not supposed to?"

Markl nodded his head with a smile as he led the two down the dusty hallway to the end room. Sophie followed them with Calcifer and smiled as she saw Celeste attempt to jump onto the tall bed. "She may need a stepping stool," Sophie laughed. Markl left the room to get the stool, and Celeste chose to follow the boy.

"Looks like she has a new playmate and person to follow," Brian chuckled. Sophie nodded in agreement as she watched after the children, rubbing her belly without realizing it. "About the bed situation, Sophie, I think that you would be better sleeping in here with Celeste. You would be safer and more comfortable. Plus the bed is big enough for the two of you to have your own space."

"But if I am out in the room with Calcifer, I have a fire demon to keep constant watch on me. Plus the bed that is out there is not uncomfortable. I slept in it when I first came here," Sophie smiled calmly. "What do you think Calcifer?"

Calcifer found himself in the middle of the debate as he struggled to choose a side. "Maybe, you can sleep out in the same room as me to start out. As you get further into your pregnancy, we can have you move to a different bed and room. I think that it would be a good idea for me to keep a look out for you, but you also need to look out for your health. Does this sound fair?"

Brian and Sophie nodded in agreement over his plan.

"Now that we have this settled," Brian stated, "let's try to get you to eat something. There are more options here which may make it easier for you."

Brian and Sophie made their way to the kitchen, only to find the place disorganized and in a mess. Sophie shook her head as she and Brian began searching the kitchen for some edible food. Finally, they found some oats, bacon, and eggs. Brian began brewing a pot of tea for the two as well as boiling water for Sophie's oatmeal.

"Howl seems… nice," Brian stated as he did not know what to say about the wizard. "Do you think he knows that I am a wizard? I hope he does not kick me out…"

Sophie chuckled as she shook her head. "If Calcifer is fine with it, then he is. And it takes a while to get used to him. I do apologize in advance if he is cocky at times. That is how he is. But at least you don't have to get him to remember you again…"

Brian noticed Sophie's voice taper off and turned around. "Hey, hey," he whispered. "It will be okay. Knowing the amazing Wizard Howl, he would not allow anybody to make him forget about someone so important in his life."

Sophie looked at Brian with watered eyes. "Brian, thank you. You are like the older brother that I have never had." She hugged Brian. "I'm sorry. I think I am starting to get a little hormonal," she sniffed.

Brian smiled and went back to Calcifer to finish cooking Sophie's meal. In the meantime, Sophie flipped through a few of Howl's older magic books, looking for a spell to counter the curse Melinda placed on Howl. She was skimming over the book when she heard the front door open. She glanced up from her reading to see the poisonous purple eyes. Speechless, she could only hear the words that came out of the witch's mouth:

"What the hell are you doing here?!"


	13. The Seductress

**Hello to all of you lovely people! First off, I would like to thank the people who have reviewed, favorited, and/or followed! I tried to get back with those of you who reviewed, but some of you are guests, which is fine! I wish you had an account so I could message you personally! But thank you again! So I just saw the band, Skillet, for the first time this week, and oh my God, they were amazing! I cannot stop listening to their music! So I highly recommend checking them out! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and like always, feel free to review! :)**

**Disclaimor: I do not own _Howl's Moving Castle_ or any of its characters. However, I do own my characters, Melinda, Brian, and Celeste.**

O..O

Sophie looked at the evil witch before her as she recovered from shock. _I never thought that she could look so beautiful and yet be so evil in person_. Sophie could feel the wickedness radiating from the woman and shivered unintentionally. Melinda's purple eyes pierced through Sophie like an arrow, and Sophie felt the air get kicked out of her lungs. _If she has this effect on me, it's a wonder what kind of effect she has on Brian and more importantly, Celeste. Thankfully Celeste is not here… for now._

"Well answer me, Sophie Hatter! Why the hell are you here!? Or are you too afraid to answer to me?" Melinda laughed maliciously.

Sophie regained her composure and took a deep breath. _She cannot do anything to me._ "I was going to ask you the same thing. I see that you made Howl's memories of me disappear, but I know that he will remember," Sophie glared.

Melinda felt taken aback by the Sophie's comment as she struggled to find the right words. "Well, I only use the strongest magic in making curses. However, it seemed as if I did not make the curse on you strong enough…"

Before Sophie knew it, she felt a painful sensation enter her mind as she looked into the witch's eyes. _I will not give in. I can't!_ Sophie fell to her knees with her hands on her head. "I won't let you do this!" she cried aloud.

Brian was still fazed by Melinda's aura during this until Sophie shouted. At that moment, he sprang into action and launched himself into the middle of Sophie's and Melinda's quarrel. He mumbled a few words, and watched as Melinda clutched her head in response. Once he was sure that Melinda was occupied with her own mind, he helped Sophie off the ground.

Melinda watched the two and laughed while shaking her head. "I see that you have a wizard with you now. That won't stop me." She pointed at Brian and sized him up. "The worst you can do to me is hurt my brain? You are pathetic reason for a wizard." She spat at him and turned around. "By the way, Sophie…" She looked back at the silver-haired woman. "There is no way you can get Howl back to the way he was. Even if you tell him that the baby is his." She continued to walk back to her room again but stopped without turning around. "Cute girl, by the way... It would be a shame if something were to happen to her…" Melinda closed the door behind her, and Sophie and Brian heard it lock.

Sophie looked at Brian whose face was a hue of bright red in rage. His fists were clenched in anger as well, and Sophie could tell that he was trying his best to hold himself back from beating the living shit out of the witch. "I will not allow her to lay one finger on Celeste…" he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Brian, calm down. She was trying to get on your nerves so you will be more careless…" Sophie touched the man's arm, and felt him slowly relax. "Also, you are not a pathetic wizard. You are better than she is. She hides behind her powers in fear."

"I know, Sophie," Brian sighed. He walked over to the kitchen and sat on a chair. "It's just her power… I recognize it for some reason. I don't know why …"

Sophie sat in the opposite chair and rested her head in her hand. She felt like crying over Melinda's words, but could not. _I am weak. I could not stop her from controlling my mind. I needed someone else to help. More importantly, how did she know about the baby? Howl did not tell her that we were coming or else she would have not acted like the way she did._ Without knowing it, a tear slipped from her eye onto the table.

"Sophie? Are you okay?" Brian stood up as he noticed the tear.

Calcifer noticed the silence and came over to the table. "Sophie?"

The young woman shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing, really."

Calcifer and Brian continued to stare at Sophie, waiting for an answer.

After a few moments Sophie felt herself break down under their pressure. "How did she know about the baby?" she whispered.

"She is a witch, Sophie," Calcifer spoke softly. "They have a better sense of things than normal people do. Also, she tried getting into your mind again. I think that confirmed it from the past occupation of your mind."

Sophie nodded in understanding and reached for her tea Brian prepared for her. "I just wish everything was back to normal again."

"It will, Sophie," Calcifer whispered.

"Sophie!"

The trio looked up from their spot and saw Celeste running down the stairs with a makeshift wand in her hand. "I am a witch, Sophie!"

Markl ran after her shouting, "Give that back to me! That is not a toy, Celeste! Why can't you listen to me? Sophie, stop her!"

Brian scooped up his niece and took the wand away from her. "Celeste, is this yours?"

The little girl shook her head as she looked down. "I just wanted to be like all of you. Also, Markl is funny when he is mad!"

"I am not!" the boy exclaimed. He took the wand from Brian and crossed his arms. "Sophie, did I hear Melinda before?"

Sophie nodded her head. "Yes. She is worse in person than she is in spirit."

"Wait till you live with her…" Markl grunted. "But if she is giving you any grief, tell me, and I can tell Master Howl. Or you could tell Master Howl yourself. But I can always play a few tricks on her if you need some time with Master Howl," Markl smiled.

Sophie felt herself grin as she watched the boy's face light up over the endless possibilities of terrorizing Melinda. "You have my permission, Markl. But on her only. She started this war, and we will end it."

Brian smiled as well. "If you need help, count me in."

"Alright!" Markl exclaimed.

Sophie and Calcifer glanced at Brian with their brows furrowed. "You do practical jokes?" Calcifer questioned.

"They were fun to terrorize my sister with when we were younger…" he stated bashfully. "I still have some kid left in me, you know? I mean, how else would I be the best guardian in the world to my niece?"

Sophie laughed as she shook her head. _Maybe it won't be that bad here. As long as I have them, I should be fine._

O..O

It was late at night when Howl returned to the castle. He quietly entered through the front door and breathed in the scents of the castle. Ever since he laid his eyes on the silver-haired girl, he could not stop thinking about her. It was as if he knew her from some past life. He walked to the fireplace to find Calcifer watching him. "How's it going, Calcifer?"

Calcifer glanced at a makeshift bed with a sleeping body in it before speaking. "We had a small trifle earlier," he whispered.

"Let me guess. They met Melinda?"

Calcifer nodded. "She has something against Sophie and was making threats against our guests. Thankfully Markl and little Celeste were not here to witness it since some foul language and spells were being passed back and forth." Calcifer watched Howl shake his head before continuing. "Pardon me for putting my two-sense in, but this stress will not be good for Sophie and her baby. We do not want a miscarriage, Howl."

Howl's eyes widened as he thought of the possibility. He did not want that to happen. "Should I confront Melinda?"

Calcifer shrugged. "I have no idea what you should do, but if Melinda is jealous of Sophie, you need to protect Sophie."

The wizard glanced at the bed and made his way over to it. He noticed Sophie was in the bed and watched her for a minute. _She looks so peaceful. Why do I feel like I know her? It is bugging me that I cannot remember anything. Maybe I need to get to know her and see if that triggers anything. _He watched the sheets rise and lower as Sophie breathed calmly. _Who are you, Sophie?_

O..O

Howl walked into his bed chamber and closed the door after him. He felt mentally and physically exhausted and wanted to sleep. The man walked to his bed and laid in it, relaxing every muscle on the mattress. _This is what I need. Some time to think about Sophie and why I think I know her so well._ He sighed in relaxation, only to hear a soft giggle next to him.

"I know. Your bed is so relaxing… and you make it even better." Melinda slid next to him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Howl jerked up and pushed Melinda away. "What are you doing in here? You are not allowed in my bedroom," he stated sternly.

"But I had a nightmare, Howl. No one was there to comfort me," she pouted. Melinda ran her fingers through her dark hair as she analyzed the wizard. "Besides, I like company when I sleep…"

Howl got up and walked to his door. "I want you out of here. This is my space."

Melinda got up and put her robe on over her red lace bra and thong. Howl could feel his mouth gape open as he watched the seductress walk closer. "I can see you are rethinking things, Howl," she smiled as she placed her hands on his chest. "All I want is one fun night…"

Howl felt her fingers dig into his white shirt and breathed heavily. _One night… I have always had flings and affairs in the past… _Melinda snaked her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her face. _But for some reason, I can't do this. It's as if someone else already has my heart…_ Howl pulled away from her again and faced away from her. "Go," he growled lowly.

"But don't you want me?" Melinda stepped closer again and reached for his shirt. "It's not like there is someone else…"

Howl pushed her aside and glared at her. "I told you to leave!" he snapped loudly at her.

Melinda backed up and tied her robe. "You will regret this, Howl," she stated in a low voice. "Your friends as well, after what they did to me…"

"They did nothing to you," he growled, "you already insulted them and tried to harm them. If you do not stop terrorizing everyone, you will be kicked out for good…"

"You forgot one thing, Howl. I can never be kicked out for I will always be here," Melinda smirked as she exited Howl's room.

Howl sat back down on his bed and held his head in his hands. _What the hell is going on with my mind?_

Howl went to sleep almost immediately after resting his head on his pillow without realizing that he was thinking of Sophie the whole time Melinda was there.


	14. The Over-Protector

**Hello! I will try to make this a short A/N so first: Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I will get back to you soon, I promise! Also, thank you to all the new followers and/or favorite(rs?)! It means so much to me that people are reading this and liking it! Okay, so if you have a tumblr, follow me, and I will follow back. Mine is: noxiris63 . tumblr . com. Lastly, I love you all so much, and to thank you, I am happy to be presenting you all with some fluff this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own _Howl's Moving Castle_ or any of its characters. I only own my characters, so don't steal them.**

**O..O**

The next week passed quickly to Sophie, who was still trying to find a way to break the curse, as well as take care of the castle and its inhabitants. They consisted in the same manner: Howl left early in the morning to take care of some business, Brian looked through many of Howl's countless spell books, Markl practiced his spells, Melinda stayed behind her door, Sophie would clean the place, fix meals, and keep Celeste occupied, and Howl would come home late into the evening. All in all, it was a decent schedule that kept everyone busy. However, Sophie continued growing restless over Howl's curse as well as her health. She still was not eating a lot, in fear of getting sick. A few times, Brian went into town to find a doctor to get some medicine to help Sophie. The medicines helped a little, but were still weak; therefore, Brian felt like he needed to find a counter curse to Howl's curse to make Sophie's health better, but as much as he looked, he could not find anything.

It was not until a bright Monday afternoon when Brian exclaimed in victory. "I found it, Sophie! I finally found out how to break the curse on Howl!"

Sophie, who was finishing up the dishes from their lunch turned around with a broad smile on her face. "Really?"

Brian could already see some of the life fall back into Sophie as she lit up from his discovery. He pointed to the book as Sophie sat down across the table. "It says here that in order to break the curse, he must fall in love with you again. Once that happens, you say the magical words that are like a key to his memory. However, only the curse-maker knows the words… That's not helpful at all…"

"There must be another way… Melinda would never give up those words," Sophie whispered.

"I will look more into it, but for now, you must focus on getting Howl to fall back in love with you."

Calcifer, who was listening to the conversation the entire time, spoke up. "He is right, Sophie. You have a better chance of him falling in love with you than he does with Melinda. I know that his mind registers you as a familiar person, but he does not know why. You need to show him why."

Sophie nodded cautiously. "But how do I make him fall in love with me again?"

Brian glanced at Sophie. "How did you make him fall in love with you the first time?"

"Well, I was cursed and that made me turn into an old lady… so I guess I was just myself…"

"Do you want me to turn you into an old lady again?" Calcifer chuckled.

"Of course, not!" Sophie exclaimed. "I am fine with my age now, thank you!"

Calcifer shrugged his makeshift shoulders. "Only trying to help, dear…"

Brian shook his head at Sophie. "You know, I am starting to think that you were cursed from birth to be involved with wizards, witches, and curses."

Sophie sent a glare his way before facing Calcifer again. "Well, Calcifer, maybe you can tell me how I can speak to Howl when he is gone all the time."

"I'll say something to him," Calcifer said as he grabbed a log. "He's been busy helping with peace negotiations, but I think he is almost done for now. Maybe I can suggest to him to take you to the flower field."

"That would be wonderful, Calcifer!" Sophie squealed in delight. She stopped as she felt her stomach growl. "I think I am actually hungry…" she murmured in surprise. She walked over to the now-cleaned kitchen and searched for something to eat. Once she found what she was craving, she walked over to the fire, frying pan and ingredients in hand. "Anyone want any bacon and eggs?"

Brian shook his head. "No thank you. I was going to go through town to see if I could find any more books on spells and curses. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," Sophie smiled. "Besides, I have Calcifer with me."

"Be careful," Brian said as he turned the knob and walked out the door.

Sophie placed the frying pan over Calcifer, who willingly shrunk to a smaller size to help the girl cook. Sophie added a piece of bacon to the pan and cracked an egg, feeding the shell to Calcifer. As she continued to cook the meal, she felt someone's hand glide over hers on the frying pan.

"Let me help with that," a smooth voice spoke. Sophie looked up to see the wizard smile down at her with his black hair hanging around his cheeks. Her heart leaped, and she nodded, letting Howl take over. "Could you hand me another slice of bacon and two more eggs?" he asked. "I am hungry myself," he laughed lightly. Sophie followed his instructions, still in shock to see that the wizard was there by her side. She snapped out of her shock when she heard Howl speak to her.

"I am sorry, but what?" she asked.

"I asked how are you and the baby doing? From the last time I saw you, it looks like you have lost some weight," he frowned slightly. "That's not healthy for someone pregnant…"

Sophie blushed lightly at his observation. "Morning sickness," she explained. "I will have it for a little while longer. However, I had the urge to eat bacon and eggs, so I may finally begin to eat a little," she smiled.

Howl smiled back before glancing back at the food. "It's almost done. I will leave it here for a few seconds as I get dishes out. You can just sit at the table and wait."

"Howl, I can get them…"

Howl shook his head as he ran to pull her seat out. "I insist that you sit down. If you don't I will make you…"

Sophie grinned as she looked at him, "How?"

"You don't want to know…" Howl joked in a menacing voice.

"Fine," Sophie chuckled. She watched as Howl quickly set the table and laid the food out on the plates. He made two cups of tea for them and finally sat down, looking at the food with eagerness in his eyes.

"Help yourself," he smiled. He watched the silver-haired girl grin and take a small bite of her eggs, making sure that she was fine. After she swallowed, she glanced up back at him and shook her head at his observation.

"I am okay, Howl," she stated earnestly. "I will let you know if I start to not feel well."

Howl glanced down at his plate in embarrassment and picked up one of his slices of bacon and nibbled on it. _Why am I so cautious around her and her baby? And why do I feel so nervous? If she was a different girl, I would be acting completely different. Come on Howl, make some small talk. _"I must apologize for my constant absence," he stated. "I am currently helping with peace negotiations after this past war. It is taking much longer than it should, I'm afraid."

"Calcifer mentioned something about that," Sophie spoke softly as she took a small bite of her bacon.

"But anyway, now that I can finally talk to you, tell me about yourself," Howl smiled.

Sophie finished chewing another bite of eggs before speaking. "I have a boring life…" she glanced away. "I am the eldest sister in my family so I had to run a hat shop. But I got cursed by a witch and had to run away since I was an old woman. I found refuge in a wizard's house, and eventually, the curse broke. We fell in love with each other and were going to get married. However, I ran away, and that's how I ended up here."

Howl raised his eyebrows and took a sip of tea. "I can tell you one thing, Sophie. You do not lead a boring life. May I ask why you left your fiancé?"

"Someone was threatening to hurt him if I did not leave. I am still threatened today" Sophie felt tears form in her eyes and a sniffle escaped. "I… I am sorry… hormones, you know?"

Howl got up and knelt to face Sophie. He held her hand in his and placed his palm on her cheek. "You are safe here," he spoke sincerely. "I will not let anyone harm you. You have been through enough, and you deserve to rest without being scared." He looked into her brown eyes and felt a shock of recognition. "I don't know why, but you seem so familiar…"

Sophie gazed back and smiled. _We are getting there._ "We could have met before…" Before Howl could respond, Sophie clasped her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom. Alarmed, Howl ran after her and saw her bending over the toilet. He quickly pulled her hair back as she wretched out her meal. With his free hand, he rubbed her back gently while giving her words of comfort. When she was done, he sat her down, back to the wall, and cleaned her up with a wet wash cloth.

"Are you able to walk to the couch?" he whispered.

Sophie nodded as she stood up with Howl's support. As she took a step, she felt her legs give out and closed her eyes to prepare herself to hit the floor. Instead of hitting the cold floor, she fell into a pair of strong arms. She looked up at the owner and felt herself blush. "I'm sorry. You can put me down; I can walk."

"No. Let me carry you back," he stated gently. "It's the least I can do."

With no strength to fight back, Sophie allowed him to carry her to her makeshift bed. "Howl? Why are you being so nice to me? You probably would rather do other things than help someone like me…"

"Sophie," Howl whispered smoothly, "I know it seems weird, but I feel like I know you and that I need to help and protect you. Don't worry, just sleep a little, and we can talk more about this later." Sophie nodded and closed her eyes slowly. _And Sophie, I think that I may have feelings for you already._ Howl walked backwards, with his eyes on Sophie the whole time. He was in disbelief that the young woman has already started taking his heart.


	15. The Promise

**Hi everyone! I have not forgotten about any of you, I swear. I have just had a really rough past few weeks with my life. Long story short, I had to call off my relationship with my boyfriend of three years due to complications and personal reasons. That is the reason why I have not updated for a while, and I do apologize. I have been depressed and did not want to write lovey-dovey fluff, but I do not want to let all of you down. Even if you do not realize it, all of you have helped me through this through your reviews, favorites, and follows, and it is because of all of you that keeps me writing. So I thank you all and here is the next chapter. (And I apologize for the long AN)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Howl's Moving Castle**_** or its characters. I do own my own characters.**

O..O

Sophie woke up with a start, looking around the dimly lit room. Her forehead was plastered with sweat as she took quick breaths. She glanced at Calcifer across the room who looked as if he was sleeping. _I did it again_, she thought as she remembered getting sick earlier that day. _I really need some food, though…_

The young woman sat up with her feet on the cold floor. She felt dizzy at first, but her head cleared as she took deep breaths. Sophie looked back at Calcifer who was still sleeping. _I just have to be quiet…_ She stood up, holding on to the couch, and slowly walked across the room to the kitchen. Once she got there, she found herself reaching for a chair to rest in. _Almost there_, she thought after sitting for a few minutes. She slowly got back up and made her way to the counter where a loaf of bread was sitting. Grabbing a knife, she sliced a piece for herself and ate it slowly. After she swallowed, she waited a minute, waiting for the pangs of sickness to hit. When they didn't, she smiled in victory. _Finally! _

"Sophie?"

Sophie jumped in surprise and turned to face Howl. "Howl… You… You scared me."

Howl chuckled before bowing. "I apologize. What are you doing up at two in the morning?" He whispered.

"I woke up hungry," she whispered back, thankful that the darkness was hiding the red blush creeping up her neck. "I was able to eat a piece of bread. I want to eat more…"

"You should pace yourself," Howl stated gently. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or the baby. Maybe you should visit a doctor to get some medicine to help with your sickness problem."

Sophie raised her eyebrows at his concern. "I think you are right… Would you mind coming with me?" she blurted out before stopping herself.

Howl was taken aback but did not show it as he answered. "I think your cousin, Brian should take you. After all, he is your family."

Sophie felt herself grow depressed over Howl's answer. "I'm sorry for asking," she whispered.

"Sophie, don't ever be sorry. I am glad you asked me, but I am busy, and I think Brian would be able to understand more of what's going on better than me," he chuckled.

Sophie nodded, with tears in her eyes. _I need you there though. You just don't know why_. She turned away from him, acting as if she wanted another piece of bread. Truthfully, she wanted to face away from him and cover her tears.

"Sophie?" Howl heard her suppress her sniffles before she turned back around. "What's wrong?"

Sophie shook her head. "I'm fine…" Before she knew it, she felt Howl's arms wrap her up and pull her close to him. At that point, she felt all her tears spilling out her eyes as Howl rubbed her back. There was so much she wanted to tell him, but she could not. She wanted him to be there at all the appointments and when the baby was born. She just wanted him to remember again. She wanted them to be happy again.

"Was it something I said?" the man asked. Sophie shook her head again. Howl continued to rub her back and rested his head on top of hers. "I want you to know that I will always be here for you, Sophie. I promise." He lifted his head as Sophie looked into his eyes.

"I believe you," she whispered. Another tear fell from her eye, but Howl wiped it before it ran down her cheek. She smiled a little at his caring actions. "Thank you."

Howl felt himself smile as well as he watched her lips turn up. _I could just kiss her now. But she has a betrothed. It would be wrong. I can only be her friend and hide these feelings I have inside._ "Let me walk you back to your bed," Howl stated as he let her go to reach for her hand.

Sophie took his hand, trying to ignore the chill that went through her after Howl left her. How badly she wanted him to wrap her up, kiss her, and take her to his room. But that could not happen tonight. Not until he remembered her as his fiancé.

They made their way to the couch, and Sophie laid down. Howl tucked a blanket around her to keep her warm and smiled before getting up.

"Howl?" The man glanced back around at the woman in the bed. "Can you stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," he whispered, sitting back on the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I am fine. But thank you for everything."

Howl nodded his head. "You're welcome." He watched Sophie fall asleep within the next few minutes before running his hand through her hair and kissing her forehead. "Good night, Sophie. Sweet dreams." _ I love you_.

O..O

Melinda huffed behind her door and sat in her chair. Her plan was not working- Howl was falling in love with the girl all over again. She could not catch a break. She glanced over at her night stand at the bottle of powder next to it. She walked over and frowned. _The powder making Sophie sick is almost gone. Once it's gone, I can't make her sick anymore…_

Frustrated, she laid in her bed, unable to think of a new plan. _If anything, I need to drive them apart. Pit them against one another. I can make them hate one another enough for Sophie to go away for good. But she knows that I want her gone for good. That's no good._

Before she knew it, she fell asleep, thinking of more evil plans.

O..O

_Melinda walked to a chapel in a lavender strapless dress to watch a wedding between her love, David and his soon-to-be-wife, Angela. She was invited, but she almost did not go, due to her hatred of Angela for stealing the one love of her entire life. But she decided to go to show David what he was missing. _

_She sat in the back of the chapel and watched as the bride and groom exchanged vows with tears of happiness. She scoffed at their love and wanted to shout to the entire congregation that Angela was a fake, but she knew that it would make David hate her. She kept quiet as the newly-weds skirted past her in celebration._

_She followed everyone and went to the reception, held at a lavish hall in the city. Although many men asked her to dance with them, she ignored them and kept watching David happily spinning Angela around in her poofy, satin, white dress with a sparkling diamond necklace. She felt disgusted at the woman and wanted to dispose of her. After all, that necklace belonged to her after David asked for her opinion of it. But instead of giving it to her a year ago, he gave it to Angela as a "token of his love." She was depressed and angry over Angela and wanted to get even. She still did._

_When she saw David open, she went up to him and asked to dance, for "old time's sake." He agreed, only thinking of the woman as his friend. However, she surprised him by pouring her heart out of all her feelings. David quietly told her that there was nothing between them- that he was happy with Angela, and Melinda should be happy as well. _

_Melinda felt her world crashing down and quickly pointed at Angela and walked toward her. "You will be sorry for taking my love away from me. I can assure you that!" Angela watched Melinda grab for her diamond necklace, still in shock. "This was supposed to be mine!" Melinda shouted as she clutched it in her hand._

_David and another man rushed to Melinda and Angela, trying to break them up. The brown-haired man she did not recognize held her back as David stood in front of Angela, protecting her. He glared at Melinda with icy eyes. "Give her back the necklace."_

_Melinda laughed as she tightened her grip on the necklace. "You will both regret messing with me." With that, she mumbled a few words and disappeared, leaving the reception in disarray._

_Melinda transported herself outside the hall and ran to an alley way, crying her eyes out. She looked at the necklace in her hand and was tempted to throw it out. Instead, she fastened it on her neck and touched it with her other hand. She smiled slightly, at the new treasure._

"_Are you alright, little mouse?"_

_Melinda glanced up at the most beautiful man she had ever seen. "I am fine now that you are here," she stated, as she straightened up her appearance. "What's your name?" she asked that blonde gentleman._

"_My name is Howl. And yours?"_

"_Melinda. Pleased to make your acquaintance," she smiled with a new found love._


End file.
